The day we fall in love
by Liyanapuspita1
Summary: Namikaze naruto ialah mahasiswi kesenian dari universitas terbaik di Tokyo yang sangat mahir bermain Koto yaitu alat musik tradisonal jepang, memiliki rasa dengan teman satu kampusnya, seorang vokalis dari Band The Fact yang bernama Sasuke uciha . bagimana kisah cinta mereka berdua? warn:(sasuxFemnaru), typo, ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya masashi kishimoto

**Summary**: Namikaze naruto ialah mahasiswi kesenian dari universitas terbaik di Tokyo yang sangat mahir bermain Koto yaitu alat musik tradisonal jepang, memiliki rasa dengan teman satu kampusnya, seorang vokalis dari Band The Fact yang bernama Sasuke uciha . bagimana kisah cinta mereka berdua? gomen mina ini fanfic pertamaku mohon comentnya yang baik-baikyah yang bisa memacu aku menjadi lebih baik lagi terimakasih..

**Warn** : sasuxFem!naru, terinspirasi dengan drama korea Heartstring tetapi tidak semuanya sama, typo, happy read mina! semoga kalian semua senang!

The Day We Fall In Love

By

Liyana Puspita

Namikaze naruto Gadis yang memiliki mata shappire dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang dikuncir kuda keatas, berlari mengejar bus dengan tangan kanannya mambawa Koto yaitu alat musik tradisional jepang yang ukurannya yah bisa dibilang lumayan besar dan cukup mengganggu orang yang berada satu bis dengannya, dengan sopan dan tidak lupa memamerkan senyum tiga jarinya, naruto berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang berdiri di bus itu. "gomen… gomen…" akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari bis itu dengan selamat walaupun sempat mendapat celotehan dari orang-orang yang sedikit risih karna barang yang dibawa perempuan itu.

Sesampainya di kampus naruto berlari dengan panik karna melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 08.30. sesampainya di kelas naruto yang baru saja menduduki kursi langsung dipanggil kedepan oleh seorang dosen sebut saja iruka sensei untuk memainkan alat musik yang dibawanya, ketika selesai memainkan alat musik naruto merundukan kepalanya, lalu kembali ketempat duduk dengan disambut dengan tepuk tangan oleh murid-murid yang berada dikelas tersebut.

"Hei kau, hei… kau yang dibelakang masih sempat-sempatnya kau tertidur di dalam kelas! Siapa namamu?.." seru iruka.

mahasiswa bermodel rambut melawan gravitasi berwarna hitam sontak terbangun (tapi masih tetap dengan wajah stoicnya)

"hn! Uciha sasuke" seru sasuke.

"baiklah karna kau tadi tertidur sekarang kau beri komentar, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang permainan Koto yang dimainkan naruto tadi?" balas iruka.

Dengan wajah stoicnya sasuke menjawab "hn.." sontak seluruh mahasiswa yang berada di kelas itu heran mendengar clotehan bukan melainkan gumaman dari sasuke itu, dan naruto yang mendengar hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan senyum paksaannya.

"Dasar teme!" Begitulah suara hati naruto saat ini.

Setelah selesai kuliah

"Naruto setelah ini kau mau kemana?" seru perempuan cantik berambut pirang, ia adalah Yamanaka Ino sahabat naruto sejak dari kecil.

"entahlah ino mungkin aku akan langsung pulang" seru naruto.

"apakau sibuk?" Balas ino.

"tidak juga, memangnya ada apa?"

"kalau begitu kau ikut aku saja ke cafe excelso kudengar disana ada THE FACT!" seru ino dengan antusias.

"The fact? Apa itu?" Astaga naru-chan tak tahu? Band itu sudah sangat terkenal di universitas ini, dengan Uciha sasuke sebagai Gitaris1+vokalis, Nara shikamaru sebagai drummer, Inuzuka kiba sebagai bass, dan Sabaku no Gaara sebagai gitaris2!

"entahlah, hahaha" seru naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakannya yang tidak gatal. Dengan antusias tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, ino langsung menarik tangan naruto dan membawanya ke cafe terebut.

Sesampainya di cafe excelso,ino langsung mencari tempat duduk yang bisa dikatakan strategis baginya karna bisa melihat kelihaian shikamaru saat bermain drum nantinya. Taklama Hp naruto berbunyi,

"ino, aku keluar sebentar ya tou-sanku menelpon"

"ya baiklah naruto, jangan terlallu lama nanti kau akan menyesal"

"iya…" seru naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

"ya tou-san, ada apa tou-san menelponku?" seru naruto dengan nada yang lembut.

"NARUTOOO!, dimana kau? Apa kau lupa sekarang hari apa? Apa kau sudah bosan dengan koto? Sampai kau lupa untuk berlatih bermain koto?" balas tou-sannya dengan nada yang sedikit membentak. Ya naruto ialah anak tunggal dari Namikaze minato dan Uzumaki kushina, sejak lahir naruto sudah ditinggal mati oleh ibunya Uzumaki kushina, maka dari itu sejak naruto kecil ayahnya sangat over protektif pada naruto.

"astaga aku lupa sekarang malam kamis, dan harusnya sekarang aku berada dirumah berlatih dengan tou-san bermain koto" jawab naruto dalam hati. "astaga tou-san aku lupa, mungkin sekitar satujam lagi aku akan sampai dirumah, baik-baik tou-san sampai jumpa tutt.." naruto langsung mamatikan hp yang digemgamnya dia tau pasti dia akan kena marah karna sebelum tou-sannya selesai bicara dia sudah mematikan hp yang digengamnya.

"Huh" naruto menghembuskan nafas dan dengan tidak sengaja menengok ke arah kiri, didapatinya seorang pria bermodel rambut melawan gravitasi berwarna hitam dengan mata onyxnya dan wanita berambut sebahu berwarna pink dengan mata emeraldnya.

"sasuke-kun a-aa…dai-daisuki?" dengan susah payah wanita berambut pink itu menyatakan cintanya disertai dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"hn, tapi aku tak menyukai wanita jelek seperti dirimu, kau bukan tipeku" seru sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya, sontak membuat muka naruto dan sakura memerah karna menahan amarah mendengar ucapan yang dikatakan sasuke tadi. dengan airmata yang hampir membasahi pipi putihnya, sakura menampar pipi kiri sasuke dan pergi bergitu saja.

Mendapat tamparan dari sakura, sasuke tidak begitu menanggapi dan langsung berbalik kearah pintu masuk, naruto yang masih terlihat bingung dengan kejadian barusan masih terlihat diam di depan pintu masuk.

"ada apa dobe? Aku juga tidak menyukai wanita dobe sepertimu! Enyahlah dari hadapanku!" seru sasuke, yang sontak membuat mata sapphirenya membulat dan muka yang semakin memerah karna menahan amarah.

"DOBE! Kau bilang apa tadi? DOBE? Hei aku punya nama! Dan namaku itu NARUTO!, lagi pula siapa yang menyukaimu dasar Teme! baru tau aku ada orang yang sangat pd dan sombong seperti mu".

Sasuke yang tidak menanggapi ucapan naruto langsung masuk kedalam cafe tersebut, naruto yang masih terkejut dengan sifat sasuke berusaha tidak mempedulikannya dan masuk kedalam cafe tersebut.

saat mendapati ino "maaf in-"

"naruto kau masuk dengan tepat waktu lihat ke panggung" potong ino sebelum naruto menyelesaikan omongannya. naruto yang melihat ke atas panggung terkaget sekaget-kagetnya karna mendapati vokalis yang memegang gitar itu adalah pria yang di temuinya secara tidak sengaja diluar tadi.

The fact! Seru para wanita yang datang memenuhi cafe tersebut kyaaa SASUKE-KUN! Woooooo!kyaaaaa!SHIKAAA-KUN!seru Ino tak mau kalah, suara gitar diikuti drum dan bass membuat wanita-wanita yang menyaksikan melompat danbersorak-sorak, lagu pertama yang dinyanyikan The fact ialah _**Lady (cnblue)**_, naruto yang melihat kemahiran sasuke bermain gitar sentak membuat rona merah di pipinya mulai terlihat. beberapa lagu telah dinyanyikan The fact, tidak terasa hampir 1jam berlallu naruto yang sadar akan janji kepada tou-sannya tadi langsung menarik ino,merayu dan membujuk agar ino mau ikut pulang denggannya.

"naruto?"

"Iya?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu penampilan the fact? Adakah personil yang kau sukai?"

"Kau ini ada-ada saja.."

"hey! kau boleh menyukai personil yang mana saja sesukamu tapi jangan yang berambut nanas itu ya, dia punyaku, **akan kubuat dia menyukaiku**" gerutu ino yang hampir ingin membuat naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi iya tahan

"haha.. kau ini ada-ada saja ino".

sesampainya di pertigaan jalan naruto berpisah dengan ino, naruto melambaikan tangan dan dibalas oleh ino.

Saat di tengah perjalanan naruto tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang, dengan perlahan naruto melihat keatas hingga manik sapphire indahnya bertemu dengan onyx dan sontak membuat naruto terkejut.

"k-kau..!" dalam hatinya berkata oh tuhan kenapa aku harus dipertemukan dengan dia lagi

"mengikutiku Dobe?"..seru sasuke dgn wajah stoicnya.

"Mengikutimu? Rumahku didaerah sini lagipula memangnya ini jalanan punyamu apa sampai-sampai orang yang mau lewat sini dibilang mengikutimu!.."

"hn" ucap sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya meninggalkan naruto yang masih dengan tampang tak percaya. baru pertama kalinya ia bertemu seseorang seperti itu, sambil memegang kepalanya yang tak sakit naruto berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf nih sebelumnya kalo author banyak typo di chapter 1 kemarin tapi sudah beberapa yng udah di edit lagi kok tadinya author mau bikin naruxsaku tapi kayaknya lebih cocok kalo sasuxnaru deh hihijgn lupa review.. review.. review!

**Balasan review :  
**

akbar 123 : okay

haruna aoi : siip

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya masashi kishimoto

**Summary**: Namikaze naruto ialah mahasiswi kesenian dari universitas terbaik di Tokyo yang sangat mahir bermain Koto yaitu alat musik tradisonal jepang, memiliki rasa dengan teman satu kampusnya, seorang vokalis dari Band The Fact yang bernama Sasuke uciha . bagimana kisah cinta mereka berdua? gomen mina ini fanfic pertamaku mohon comentnya yang baik-baikyah yang bisa memacu aku menjadi lebih baik lagi terimakasih..

**Warn** : sasuxFem!naru, typo, happy read minna! semoga kalian semua senang!

The Day We Fall In Love

By

Liyana Puspita

Pagi ini seperti biasa naruto berangkat ke kampus dengan membawa koto di bahu kanannya, tapi bereda dengan biasanya kantung mata naruto tampak menghitam, dikarnakan semalaman penuh dia berlatih bermain koto bersama tou-sannya. Sesampainya dikampus dengan tampang muka iba ino ditemani dengan hinata dan shion datang menghampiri naruto.

"Naruto kau tak apa? Kelihatannya kantung matamu sedikit menghitam, apa semalam kau tak tidur?" Tanya ino.

"tidak ino … semalaman aku berlatih koto dengan tou-sanku."

"Aku turut prihatin Naruto" seru ino kembali, yang diikuti anggukan hinata dan shion

"terimakasih atas perhatiannya minna.. aku harus kekelas dulu nanti sepulang sekolah kita bertemu di aula kesenian tradisonal ya, dah."

"baik Kapten sampai jumpa nanti..!" seru ketiganya kompak. Saat naruto ingin berjalan menuju kelas tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap dan tak selang berapa lama keseimbangannya mulai terganggu akhirnya ia pun pingsan tetapi anehnya ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun karna jatuh yang ia rasakan ialah dekapan hangat entah siapa yang pasti sangat nyaman dan ia pastinya sangat berterimakasih dengan orang yang telah menolongnya itu dalam hatinya ia berjanji siapapun orangnya aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanya.

Saat membuka matanya dengan perlahan naruto sudah berada diruang kesehatan

"ada dimana aku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa aku ada diruang kesehatan? oh ia tadi aku pingsan huh ini semua gara-gara tou-san sampai-sampai aku lupa sarapan pagi ini. Oh ia siapa yang tadi menolongku? Akukan sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan satu permintaanya.." gerutu naruto dalam hati.

"sudah sadar dobe?" seru pria berambut hitam dengan model rambut seperti biasanya dengan tatapan acuh tak acuh.

"…" Hening tak ada balasan dari naruto.

"aku pergi" seru sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya. naruto yang masih tidak percaya pria itu, pria yang membuat hatinya kesal sejak kemarin hingga pagi ini kenapa bisa ada disini, apa jangan-jangan..

"t-tunggu mengapa kau bisa ada disini? Apa kau yang tadi yang menolongku?" seru naruto dengan muka sedikit malu-malu

"apa pedulimu?"

"orang ini membuatku naik darah saja! Sabar naruto… sabar" seru naruto dalam hati. "tidak aku tak peduli, aku hanya sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk mengabulkan 1 permintaan orang yang menolongku tadi" seru naruto dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"heh.. Dobe!"

"hei aku bukan dobe aku naruto! dasar teme!"

"hn dobe! Mulai besok selama 1bulan penuh kau harus menuruti semua perkataan ku! Itu permintaanku!" seru sasuke dengan seringai devilnya. Naruto sontak kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan sasuke barusan.

naruto membulatkan matanya seakan tak percaya, emosinya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi "APA! Aku tak salah dengar? Kau! Itu—itu sama saja kau menyuruhku menjadi budakmu!"

"kenapa? Ingin perotes? Salahkan janji bodohmu itu dobe! Kau yang sudah berjanji pada dirimu sendiri akan mengabulkan permintaan orang yang menolongmu" naruto yang mendengar pernyataan panjang sasuke merasa malu karna janji bodoh yang dibuatnya.

"t-tapi it-" belum selesai naruto berkata sasuke langsung memotong pembicaraannya dengan nada sinis

"aku sibuk, nanti jika kubutuh sesuatu akan ku kabari lagi" ia meningalkan naruto yang masih terduduk dengan mulut terbuka dan tatapan kosong.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengucapkan janji konyol seperti itu bodohnya aku aaaaa" naruto berteriak sambil mengacak-acak rambut blonde miliknya.

Setelah mata kuliah selesai ino dan kedua temannya berkumpul ditempat yang tadi dijanjikan oleh naruto tetapi naruto belum datang di tempat yang di janjikan.

"ino-chan dimana naru-chan?" Tanya shion.

"mana aku tahu, sepertinya dia masih di kelasnya"

"apa tidak sebaiknya kita jemput naru-chan saja dikelasnya?" usul hinata

"tidak aku capek sebaiknya kita tunggu disini saja sampai naru-chan datang" balas shion

"hai shion-chan" seru hinata yang disusul anggukan ino.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria dengan pakaian ketat dan berambut mangkok datang menemui mereka sebut saja lee.

"hei kalian bertiga tidak melihat keadaan naru-chan diruang kesehatan?" seru pria berambut mangkok itu.

"hah memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan naru-chan lee?" balas hinata

"tadi saat dia hendak meanaiki tagga dia jatuh pingsan untung saja ada uciha-san yang menolongnya.."

"apa uciha-san? Ma-maksudmu sasuke-kun?" balas ino tak percaya.

"hm begitulah"

"terus sekarang bagaimana keadaan naru-chan lee?" Tanya shion.

"aku tak tau pastinya, tapi yang ku tau saat naru-chan pingsan, uciha-san tadi membawa naru-chan keruang kesehatan.."

"apa? sasuke-kun yang membawanya? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" seru ino.

"kau ini kenapa sih ino? Sudahlah sebaiknya kita melihat bagaimana keadaan naruto sekarang.. lee-kun terimakasih ya beritanya" seru hinata

"hai hinata-chan…" balas dengan mengankat ibu jarinya sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya.

Di ruang kesehatan

"naruto apa kau tak apa-apa? Bagaimana bisa sasuke-kun membawamu kemari? Hah!" seru ino dengan tatapan masih tak percaya.

"aku juga tidak tau, tapi si teme itu berkata kalo dia membawaku kesini karna terpaksa, huh dan bodohnya aku mengucapkan janji konyol pada diriku sediri untuk mengabulkan satu permintaan orang yang menolongku sebelum aku pingsan tadi.." balas naruto dengan raut muka yang sedikit menyesal.

"baru sadar kau? Huh dasar baka! memangnya apa yang diminta sasuke-kun padamu?" Tanya shion.

"dia memintaku menjadi budaknya selama 1 bulan penuh" balas naruto dengan tatapan pasrah, yang sontak membuat mata ketiga temannya membulat seakan tak percaya

"APA!" seru ketiganya kompak.

"sabar ya naru-chan, terus sekarang bagaimana dengan keadaanmu naru-chan?" Tanya hinata.

"hmm sudah sedikit membaik kok hinata-chan tadinya aku ingin ke aula mendatangi kalian, tapi kalian bertiga sudah terlanjur datang duluan kesini" balas naruto.

"sudahlah naru sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumah, pertemuan kita kita batalkan saja! Kuliahat raut mukamu masih sedikit pucat" seru ino.

"t-tapi ak-"

"sudahlah naru-chan jangan memaksakan dirimu sendiri, biar kuantar kau pulang besok saat tubuhmu sudah baikan baru kita bertemu" potong shion sebelum naruto menyelesaikan omongannya.

"baiklah" balas naruto dengan tatapan pasrah

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan perjalanan pulang naruto yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan temannya, secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan sasuke, naruto yang duluan menyadari kehadiran sasuke langsungmengumpat di belakang punggung shion.

"hei kau ni kenapa naru kenapa tiba-tiba mengumpat ada siapa memangnya?" seru ino penasaran melihat tingkah naruto yang aneh

"sssstt… diam kau ino!" balas naruto. Setelah sasuke melewati naruto dan ketiga temannya naruto menghela nafas dan keluar dari persembunyianya.

"hei kau" seru pria berambut pantat ayam melawan gravitasi yang sontak membuat ketiga temannya berbalik kebelakang.

"dobe, berapa nomermu?" naruto yang mendengar perkataan sasuke akhirnya berbalik juga. Dengan muka yang sudah memerah karna menahan amarah

"lagi-lagi si teme pantat ayam itu memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu! Liat nanti kau teme!" seru naruto dalam hati. Sasuke yang tidak menanggapi tatapan berapi-api dari naruto langsungmenghampiri naruto dan mengambil hp milik naruto dari gengamannya. Setelah berhasil menyimpan nomernya sasuke langsung mengembalikan hp milik naruto lalu pergi meniggalkan naruto dan ketiga temannya tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Naruto yang hampir jantungan sepertinya karna melihat tingkah pria itu berusaha melupakan kejadian itu dan kembali pulang bersama ketiga temannya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

aduhh maaf ya author banyak typo kemaren, alurnya juga kecepetan ya, sory mina ini kan fanfic pertamaku mungkin next time insyaallah aku akan jauh lebih baik hehe sekali lagi sory mina!

**Balasan Review : **

Guest : hehe iya nih maih banyak typonyayah hehe maaf yah next time insyaallah lebih baik lagi, ceritanya memang terinpirasi sama drakor Heartstring tapi nanti bakal di bedain kok

Hikari No Onihime : aduhh maaf ya hime-san kalo alurnya kecepetan soalnya ini maih fanfic pertamaku, perbeaan kata dan batin ya? hehe iya deh next time ku perbaiki yah, typo nya juga banyak yah, soalnya ebelumnya itu author pengen buatnya naruxsaku tapi author rubah jadi sasuxnaru makanya jadi banyak typo deh hehe

hanazawa kay : ia nih authornya banyak typo dalam tulisannya gomen ne hihi

haruna aoi : terimakasih..

akbar 123, NarutoNaruko : okay author lanjut nih

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya masashi kishimoto

**Summary**: Namikaze naruto ialah mahasiswi kesenian dari universitas terbaik di Tokyo yang sangat mahir bermain Koto yaitu alat musik tradisonal jepang, memiliki rasa dengan teman satu kampusnya, seorang vokalis dari Band The Fact yang bernama Sasuke uciha . bagimana kisah cinta mereka berdua? gomen mina ini fanfic pertamaku mohon comentnya yang baik-baikyah yang bisa memacu aku menjadi lebih baik lagi terimakasih..

**Warn** : sasuxFem!naru, typo, happy read mina! semoga kalian semua senang!

The Day We Fall In Love

By

Liyana Puspita

Hari ini jadwal mata kuliah naruto sedang kosong, tapi ia tetap kekampus dikarnakan sudah ada janji dengan ketiga temannya unuk membicarakan bhakti social untuk ro-jin ho-mu mutsumien (panti jompo mutsumien) yang tempatnya didaerah pinggiran kota Osaka yang jauh dari keramaian kota.

Di Kampus

Sasuke yang sedang berada balkon lantai atas kampus sedang meliahat-lihat suasana kampus dan seisinya, tak sengaja mata onyx melihat sosok wanita berambut blonde sepinggang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan ketiga temannya, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu sasuke langsung menggambil handphone miliknya dari sakunya dan menelpon gadis yang dilihatnya itu.

Ditempat lainya, Naruto yang mendengar hpnya berbunyi, melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"huh.. teme ?, ada apa dia melelponku?" seru naruto yang tak mau mengangkat telponya.

"Siapa naru-chan?" Tanya shion.

"oh bukan siapa-siapa kok shion-chan" ino yang melihat cengiran paksaan naruto langsung merebut hp milik naruto dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya tanpa sepengijin pemilik handphone tersebut.

"S-sa-sasuke-kun.. hey naru mengapa kau tak menjawabnya?" Tanya ino

"ino! kembalikan hpku!" tanpa menunggu lama ino mengankat telpon dari sasuke

"i-iya suke-kun aku ino temannya naruto" jawab ino.

"hn, mana dobe itu?"

"dobe? Naruto maksudmu?"

"hn"

"dia ada disebelahku suke-kun perlu kuberikan telponya?"

"tidak perlu, sampaikan padanya aku menunggunya di aula kesenian modern!"

"oh ba-baiklah suke-kun aku akan menyampaikannya pada naruto!"

"hn! ku tutup telponnya"

"i-iya suke-kun" jawab ino. Naruto dengan cepat merebut hp miliknya dari genggaman ino

"apa yang si Teme itu katakan?" Tanya naruto dengan nada sedikit membentak

"sasuke-kun menyuruhmu menemuinya di aula kesenian modern" balas ino dengan muka antusias.

"hmm.. yasudahlah kita biarkan saja ayo kita ke aula kesenian tradisional" ajak naruto.

"t-tapi sasuke-kun menyuruhmu-"

"sudahlah biarkan saja kau tak usah khawatir shion-chan" potong naruto diiringi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"hmm,, baiklah.. ayo" balas shion. tak lama berjalan hp milik naruto kembali berbunyi dan siapa lagi kalau bukan sasuke yang menelponnya. Dengan nada malas naruto mengangkat telpon dari sasuke.

"Teme aku sedang ada sensei di kelas nanti kutelpon lagi ya jaa-"

"sejak kapan dikelas bisa jalan-jalan bersama ketiga temanmu dobe" potong sasuke sebelum naruto menutup telponnya.

"hah, a-a-aku tidak sedang jal-"..tunggu megapa dia bisa tau kalau aku bersama ketiga temanku ja-jangan-jangan" seru naruto dalam hati dan langsung melihat ke sekeliling. Dan benar saja naruto melihat sasuke di balkon atas sedang meberikan seringai devilnya ke dirinya. "ya baiklah aku akan ke aula kesenian modern setelah rapatku selesai dengan ketiga-"

"hn, cepatlah!" balas sasuke yang lansung mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"huh dasar teme menyuruh seenaknya saja, salahkan janji konyol itu arghh! Bisa frustasi aku kalau memikirkanya terus-menerus. " geruto naruto dalam hati

Di aula Kesenian Tradisional

"oke baiklah jadi bhakti social kita akan jalan bulan depan, Proposal yang ku buat tinggal ku berikan pada baa-chan untuk ditanda tanganinya. Semoga latihan kita selama ini tidak sia-sia dan semoga saja permainan kita bisa menghibur semua orang yang ada di ro jin ho mu (panti jompo) tersebut ya.. **NARUNOSHI! **Faighting!" "Faighting!" seru naruto yang dibalas dengan ketiga temannya.

Setelah naruto selesai dengan rapatnya dia segera pergi ke aula kesenian modern yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tmpatnya tadi untuk bertemu dengan sasuke.

Di aula kesenian Modern

"Hei teme, ada apa ka- ASTAGA demi kami-sama ini aula atau tempat pembuangan sampah? Kenapa banyak sekali sampah berserakan disini?" Tanya naruto entah pada siapa setelah melihat keadan tempat dimana biasanya band the Fact berlatih

"sudah datang dobe" Tanya sasuke

"menurutmu?"

"hn"

"jawaban apa itu!" jawab naruto dengan nada sedikit membentak

"hn"

"ahhh! Terserah kau saja teme! Ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari?"

"bersihkan tempat ini dobe"

"apa? Ta-tapi ak-"

"ingat perjanjiannya dobe" potong sasuke sebelum naruto menyeleaikan bicaranya

"huh baiklah teme"

"hn" balas sasuke yang langsung pergi meninggalkan naruto di aula tersebut

"huh, dasar teme main tinggal-tinggal saja, oke semangat naruto! Kamu pasti bisa menyelesaikannya, FIGHTING!" seru naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri

Dilain tempat tepatnya di kantin sekolah

"hey sasuke ayo kita pulang, aku belum memberi makan akamaru, lagi pula hari ini kan kita tidak ada job kan?" Tanya kiba

"hn, kalian pulang saja duluan, aku masih ada urusan" jawab sasuke

"cih, mendokusai" balas shikamaru

"baiklah kami pulang duluan sasuke jaa-ne.." seru kiba antusias

"hn" balas sasuke.

Setelah ketiga temanya meninggalkannya di kantin ia bergegas pergi ke aula kesenian modern, melihat hasil kerja naruto yang tadi disuruhnya untuk merapihkan tempat tersebut.

Di Aula Kesenian Modern

"bagaimana dobe?sudah rapih?" Tanya sasuke pada naruto

"menurutmu" balas naruto

"hn" jawab sasuke

"astaga! Demi kami-sama Berhentilah menyebut 2 huruf tak penting itu TEME! Mendengarnya saja membuat kupingku terasa sakit" kritik naruto yang lagi-lagi dibalas sasuke dengan 2 huruf lagi

"hn"

"astaga TEME! Terserah padamu! Pekerjaan ku sudah selesai, Semua sudah bersih, ada hal lain yang bisa ku bantu Uciha-san" Tanya naruto dengan suara lembut yang dipsakakan

"tidak" balas sasuke

"baik kalau begitu saya akan pulang, jaa-ne uciha-san" seru naruto dengan perasaan senang didalam hatinya. Baru ingin berjalan keluar pintu suara baritone yang tidak diinginkannya keluar kembali keluar

"tunggu" suara sasuke menghentikan langkah naruto. "ada apalagi Uciha-san" jawab naruto dengan nada penekanan saat menyebut nama uciha

"besok, bawakan aku jus tomat tidak usah memakai gula, aku tunggu besok pagi di balkon kampus"

"hmm, baiklah uciha-san jus tomat-tanpagula-besok-balkon kampus! Ada hal lain? Jika tidak aku akan pulang sekarang" jawab naruto

"hn" balas sasuke.

Naruto Pov

Teme ini menyebalkan sekali sih, memang salah ku membuat janji bodoh seperti itu tapi tak seharusnya dia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan menyuruhku seenaknya saja. Kami-sama apa salahku, kenapa si teme itu begitu membenciku, kami-sama beritahu aku apa salahku agar aku bisa memperbaikinya, huh semoga waktu cepat berlalu, dan semoga saja perjanjian ini cepat selesai, agar aku bisa menjalankan aktivitasku seperti biasa. hm ya aku harus menerima semua kenyataan ini! Baik naruto ayo semangat!

End pov

Normal pov

"sh-shikamaru-kun" panggil wanita berambut pirang dengan pipi penuh semburat merah.

"ya ada apa nona?" jawab shikamaru.

Mendengar mendapat jawaban dari shikamaru ino langsung berlari menuju pria itu dan mencium pipi kiri milik pria berambut nanas tersebut dan lalu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, dengan semburat merah yang masih menghiasi di kedua pipi miliknya. Shikamaru yang tidak pecaya masih berdiri mematung, baru kali ini dia mendapatkan ciuman dari seorang wanita, biasanya pasti dia yang mencium wanita.

Shikamaru Pov

"wanita itu.. apa yang dia pikirkan? Berani sekali dia menciumku? Tapi mengapa? Apa yang salah dengan jantung ini? Mengapa jantung ini seakan berdebar? Dan kenapa suhu badan ini serasa memanas saat aku mendapat ciuman darinya? Mengapa aku tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali? Mengapa aku malah merasa nyaman? Apa aku menyukainya? Tapi aku bahkan tak mengenalinya.."

Normal pov

"hei shika, itu wanitamu? Romantic sekali sih hahaha" seru kiba dan gaara.

"bukan aku tidak tau siapa dia, tapi aku akan cari tau siapa sebenarnya dia" balas shikamaru dengan raut muka yang serius.

"sejak kapan kau jadi seserius itu shika?" Tanya kiba.

"apa jangan-jangan karna ciuman itu, kau menjadi suka dengan wanita itu?" ungkap gaara yang sontak membuat muka shikamaru kembali memerah.

"haha jangan malu-malu shika.." seru kedua temannya. Shikamaru yang blushing langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"cih Mendokusai, aku pergi" seru shikamaru.

"kenapa dengan shikamaru?" Tanya sasuke yang baru saja datang menghampiri gaara dan kiba.

"haha dia sedang fall in love karna mendapatkan ciuman dari seorang wanita" jawab kiba.

"hn, siapa?" seru sasuke dengan mempertahankan tampang stoicnya.

"kami pun tak tahu pasti, karna dia pun tidak mengenalnya katanya"

"hn, kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuk shika hei jangan lupa kita ada job di cafe excelso besok sore ja-"

"ya sasuke aku tahu, tadi aku mendapatkan pesan dari obito nii-san nanti akan kuberitahu shika" potong kiba dengan raut muka sedikit malas.

"aku hanya mengingatkan, aku pulang"

"jaa-ne"

"hn"

Dikediaman Ino

"Bodoh ino! Kau sangat bodoh kenapa kau tiba-tiba mencium shikamaru yang bahkan tidak mengenalmu! Apa otakmu tidak waras? Haaahhhh bakaa!" ungkap kesal ino dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya di depan kaca.

"aku berharap semoga dia tidak memperbesar-besarkan masalah ini dan mau memaafkanku.. ah tidak aku berharap semoga besok kami-sama tidak mempertemukan kami berdua!"

Di Persimpangan jalan sasuke yang sedang ingin pulang melihat seorang kakek tua yang menjual berbagai macam akesesoris, dan ada sebuah gelang yang menarik perhatiannya.

"berapa harga gelang cantik ini pak" Tanya sasuke sopan kepada pria tua penjaga toko perhiasan yang berada di tengah jalan.

"tidak mahal nak dengan harga Rp300.000 kau sudah bisa memiliki gelang cantik ini, apa kau ingin memberikan ini kepada teman wanitamu?" Tanya pria itu.

"hahah bu-bukan.. bukannya begitu" jawab sasuke.

"tidak usah malu-malu nak, pria tua sepertiku juga pernah muda dan merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.."

"hn, baiklah pak kubeli gelang ini" balas sasuke sambil mengambil uang yang ada didompetnya. Setelah gelang yang tadi dibelinya sudah berada di tangan sasuke bergegas pulang kerumahnya.

Dikediaman Namikaze

"ino kau tumben sekali tidak ke cafe excelso ku dengar The Fact akan manggung disana menyanyikan beberapa lagu.." seru shion.

"tidak aku sedang tidak enak hati- m-mmaksudku tidak enak badan hhe, lagi pula jadwal the fact diundur menjadi besok sore" balas ino dengan tatapan malas.

"haha aku tidak kaget jika kamu sudah mengetahuinya terlebih dulu!" seru shion.

"lagian apa untungnya sih melihat orang-oang aneh seperti itu, apa lagi ditambah ada si teme menyebalkan itu" seru naruto sambil memetik senar koto miliknya.

"hey naru-chan begitu-begitu sasukelah yang sudah menolongmu, membawamu sampai ruang kesehatan, dan menunggumu pula sampai sadar" balas shion.

"a-aaku tidak peduli lagian dia juga tidak semata-mata ikhlas menolongku buktinya aku dijadikan budaknya selama 4 minggu penuh" seru naruto dengan semburat merah yang keluar di pipinya.

"itukan salahmu sendiri kenapa kamu membuat janji konyol seperti itu pada dirimu sendi-"

"sudahhhhh aku tidak mau membahas si teme itu lagi" potong naruto dengan suara lantang dan raut muka yang semakin memerah karna menahan amarah + malu karna janji bodohnya tersebut.

"lebih baik kita mengganti topik pembicaraan saja!" seru ino.

TBC

gimana mina? puas ga sama cerita diatas? masih banyak typo ga? makin aneh ya mina? maaf ya belum bisa memuaskan hati kalian dengan fanfic yang aku buat, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya jaa-ne^^~


	4. Chapter 4

hayy mina! gimana kemari chater3nya? masih mengecewakan ya? huh gomen-ne mina, hihi maaf juga kalau misalnya nanti chapter berikutnya sedikit telat update, jangan lupa mina review.. review!hihi

**Balasan Review**

Dhekyu : haha gak papa kok kyu-san aku terima saran dr siapapun kok, asal sarannya baik pasti aku terima

akbar123 : okay

hanazawa kay : hmm, sepertinya belum hihi

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya masashi kishimoto

**Summary**: Namikaze naruto ialah mahasiswi kesenian dari universitas terbaik di Tokyo yang sangat mahir bermain Koto yaitu alat musik tradisonal jepang, memiliki rasa dengan teman satu kampusnya, seorang vokalis dari Band The Fact yang bernama Sasuke uciha . bagimana kisah cinta mereka berdua? gomen mina ini fanfic pertamaku mohon comentnya yang baik-baikyah yang bisa memacu aku menjadi lebih baik lagi terimakasih..

**Warn** : sasuxFem!naru, typo, happy read mina! semoga kalian semua senang!

The Day We Fall In Love

By

Liyana Puspita

Pagi hari de kediaman Naruto

" T-TIDAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK!" teriak naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "apa yang ku mimpikan tadi! kenapa bisa-bisanya aku memimpikan pria sombong seperti itu.. kurasa aku sudah gila, kami-sama apa tandanya ini!"

Flashback on

"kau menyukaiku?" Tanya pria bermodel rambut melawan gravitas berwarna hitam itu dengan tatapan dinginya.

"a-a-apa?" Tanya naruto.

"berhenti mencampuri urusanku, kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapaku! Mulai besok kau tak perlu menuruti perintahku lagi! Aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu" balas sasuke yang langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan naruto. Naruto yang tidak percaya akan sikap sasuke kepadanya hanya bisa mematung. Kakinya terasa lemas hingga tidak bisa menopang berat badannya sendiri, kelopak matanya sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan air yang terus menerus keluar dari matanya.. "teme baka.. teme baka.. bakaa!" teriak naruto dengan air mata yang masih keluar deras membasahi pipinya

Flashback off

Naruto pov

"semoga mimpi itu tidak menjadi kenyataan, lagi pula kenapa bisa aku memimpikan si teme yang sombong, dingin, kurang ajar, tampan, pintar, bijaksan- hei tunggu kenapa aku malah jadi memuji-mujinya? Argghhh! memang dengan berat hati aku akui aku mulai tertarik pada si teme itu tapi.. tapi aku tidak berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya! Huh.. apa sebenarnya arti dari mimpi itu…? Huh masa bodolah, bisa frustasi aku kalau memikirkanya terus menerus!"

Normal pov

di ruang dosen

"Sasuke! Shikamaru! Kiba! Gaara! Saya akui kalian memang cukup berprestasi dalam bidang seni modern bahkan kalian sudah membawa nama baik universitas ini hampir ke seluruh plosok jepang. Akan tetapi tidak dalam seni tradisonal, sudah berapa kali kalian mengulang dalam mata kuliah ini hah!?" seru sensei berdada besar, berambut pirang.

"Maafkan kami tsunade sensei kami tak bermaksud untuk mengulang mata kuliah ini tapi memang kami tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang dijelaskan sensei" balas kiba.

"BRUKK! apa kau bilang tidak paham! Memangnya aku kurang jelas saat menjelaskan?" seru sensei tersebut setelah menggebrak meja kantor miliknya

"b-bu-bukannya begit-"

"sudahlah aku akan memberikan kalian pelajaran tambahan tapi bukan aku yang akan mengajar kalian, aku hanya akan mengawasi kalian. Nanti setelah selesai mata kuliah, kalian akan bertemu dengan mentor kalian di aula kesenian tradisional!" seru sensei tersebut memotong pembicaraan kiba.

"baik sensei!" seru ke empatnya kompak

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di balkon kampus

"mana si Teme itu.." seru naruto yang sudah membawa jus tomat tanpa gula ditangannya. "hei TEME! dimana kau? Aku sudah membawa jus Tomat pesananmu! Aku sibuk TEME! Keluarlah!"

"…" tatap tak ada jawaban

" ku tingalkan jus Tomat pesananmu di kursi ini! Terserah kau mau diminum atau tidak, yang terpenting aku sudah menepati janjiku!" teriak naruto yang lalu meninggalkan jus tomat tanpa gula itu di kursi begitu saja.

Tak lama kemudian sasuke dan ketiga temannya datang dengan wajah sedikit kusut "cih mendokusai " seru shikamaru malas.

"hey..hey.. jus kepunyaan siapa ini? Apa ini jus stroberi, hmm sepertinya enak" ungkap kiba dengan muka antusias.

"punyaku, itu jus tomat baka! Berani kau minum, tamat riwayatmu!" jawab sasuke yang dengan cepat mengambil jus tomat tersebut dari tangan kiba dan lalu mengeluarkan seringai devil andalanya.

"jahat sekali kau sasuke, lagi pula siapa juga yang ingin minum jus tomat itu, kukira itu jus stroberi! huh" ungkap kiba dengan muka memelas

"hey sudahlah ayo kita kembali ke kelas" ajak gaara.

"kalian duluan saja aku ingin menghabiskan minumku terlebih dulu" balas sasuke

"baiklah kami duluan sasuke, jaa-"

"hn"

di tempat lainnya

"Naru-chan, ino-chan, Hinata-chan.. tadi tsunade sensei memanggilku katanya kita berempat disuruh berkempul di aula saat jam istrahat nanti.." saru shion.

"hmm memangnya ada apa?" Tanya ino.

"katanya kita diberi tugas untk mengajari 4 murid didikan tsunade sensei yang belum lulus-lulus dari mata kuliahya"

"siapa? Bodoh sekali sepertinya orang-orang itu" balas ino

"aku juga kurang tahu ino" jawab shion

"hmm baiklah nanti kami kesana" jawab ino.

"hahhh… baa-can sangat merepotkann, tidak tau apa aku sedang tidak enak pikiran" ungkap naruto sedikit kesal

"sabar naru-chan, lagi pula menolong sesama manusia itu tidak ada ruginya kok malah akan menambah pahala kebaikan kita" jawab hinata yang diikuti dengan anggukan kedua temannya

"hmm.. baiklah hinata-chan aku akan tetap semangat"

"nah begitu dong, itu baru namanya temanku" seru ino

"ya, baikalah NARUNOSHI! Keep fight, fighting! **FIGHTING**!" ungkap naruto yang diikuti ketiga temannya

Saat jam istirahat..

Cklek.. (pintu aula terbuka)

"siangg semua.. k- k-kau!" seru shikamaru kaget saat mendapati wanita berambut blonde dikucir keatas itu berada diruangan yang sama dengannya.

"shika wanita ini..bukankah wanita yang menciummu kemarin? Hahaha nampaknya kalian berjodoh" seru kiba dan gaara.

"shi-shikamaru-kun.. oh my god! Kenapa aku harus dipertemukan dengan shikamaru jujur aku masih malu karna kejadian kemarin, dan sekarang kami-sama mempertemukan kami berdua! Mati aku!" **grutu ino dalam hati**, ino tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya dengan mulut menganga seakan tak percaya.

"hah teme menyabalkan itu lagi"seru naruto dalam hati

"dobe! jadi kalian berempat yang akan mengajari kami?" seru sasuke.

"hei namaku bukan dobe! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, namaku itu NARUTO.. Namikaze Naruto ingat itu!"

"hn, dobe!"

"terserah kau saja dasar teme brengsek!"jawab naruto dengan nada membentak.

"ino-chan kau benar mencium shikamaru? Wah berani sekali kau.." Tanya shion.

"bu-bukannya begitu" jawab ino dengan muka yang semakin memerah.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka bebincang-bincang terlihat hanya 2 pasangan saja yang sudah terlihat akrab 2 lainnya lagi memilih diam seribu kata

"kami pulang duluan ya mina.. shion-chan mohon bantuannya ya selama program ini berlansung" seru gaara yang akan pulang bersama kiba.

"ehm, baiklah gaara-kun.. aku juga pulang duluan ya mina.." jawab shion.

"Hinata-chan aku juga mohon bantuanmu ya.."

"hai! Kiba-kun.. aku pulang duluan ya ino-han, naru-chan, shikamaru-kun, sasuke-kun.." balas hinata dengan nada yang halus dan lalu pergi dengan shion.

"mohon bantuannya" seru shikamaru dengan semburat di pipinya yang tidak begitu keliatan.

"i-iya aku duluan" balas ino yang lansung memilih lari dari pada mati ditempat karna debaran jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat.

"hei tunggu nona! siapa namamu?" seru shikamaru yang dengan sigap mengejar ino.

"kau masih harus menuruti semua printahku dobe? Jadi wajar kalo kau menolongku!"seru sasuke

"terserah kau saja teme" balas naruto dengan tampang pasrah

"Aku akan menelponmu jika membutuhkan sesuatu!"

"what ever Teme, aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga hari-hari berlallu dengan cepat! huh" balas naruto dengan tatapan tak peduli yang lalu meninggalkan sasuke seorang diri di aula tersebut.

Dilain tempat shikamaru yang dari tadi mengejar ino akhirnya bisa juga menghentikan langkah gadi cantik tersebut.

"hei nona a-aku lupa bertanya siapa namamu?" Tanya pria berambut nanas yang dengan sadar atau tidak dia sudah memegang tangan putih milik ino.

"i-ino, Yamanaka Ino" jawab ino dengan semburat merah yang terlihat dikedua pipinya.

"baiklah, apakah aku harus memanggilmu ino-chan? Atau ino saja?"

"c-cu-cukup panggil aku ino saja shikamaru-kun"

"hm, baiklah dimana rumahmu biar kuantar, tapi jalan saja ya hehe" balas shikamaru yang masih memegang erat tangan ino

"de-dengan senang hati" ungkap ino dengan muka yang sudah sangat memerah karna menahan debaran jantung di dalam hatinya.

keduanya berjalan ber-iringan bak sepasang kekasih. shikamaru masih terlihat menggandeng tangan ino, ino pun dengan berani membalas gandengan atau tepatnya genggaman tangan dari shikamaru.

Sesampainya dikediaman ino

"trimakasih sikamaru-kun sudah mau mengantarkan ku pulang sampai rumahku.." ungkap ino

"hm.." balas shikamaru

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu ya shikamaru-kun"

"t-tunggu, ino aku mau berbicara sesuatu padamu! Dan ini serius bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu sebentar?"

"b-baiklah shika-kun ada apa?" jawab ino kembali keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Baru saja ino keluar dari gerbangnya shikamaru langsung menarik ino menuju gang yang tidak terlalu sempit, dan membenturkan badan ino pada dinding samping rumah ino.

"aduh.." ringis ino kesakitan.

"ino.. sebelumnya terimakasih atas ciuman hangat yang kau berikan kepadaku, karna sebelumnya belum pernah ada wanita yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu padaku! Tapi kau juga harus bertanggung jawab!"

"go-go-gomen shikamaru-kun, tetapi t-tanggung jawab apa?" balas ino terbata-bata dengan muka yang hampir seperti kepiting rebus.

"ya tanggung jawab karna ciumanmu itu! Karna ciumanmu itu aku terus memikirkannya seharian baka, bahkan aku hampir gila aku karna membayangkan kejadian itu berulang-ulang"

"go-gomen-ne shikamaru-kun a-aku tidak akan berbuat hal lancang seperti itu padamu lagi" ungkap ino

"tidak bukan itu, bukan itu yang kumaksudkan" bala shikamaru

"jadi maksudmu apa shika-kun?" tanya ino dengan tampang binggung tetapi masih tidak mau menatap mata shikamaru.

"kau-… bukan, ciumanmu-… ah bukan aku- kurasa aku menyukaimu ino-chan, aku berasa nyaman bila berada di dekatmu, aku ingin selallu ada di dekatmu ino-chan! Maukah kau menerima cintaku ini?" balas shikamaru dengan semburat merah yang mulai keluar dari pipinya.

"a-aaku.. a-aaku.. i-iya aku mau shikamaru-kun" jawab ino dengan tatapan yang masih melihat ke arah kaki shikamaru.

"be-benarkah ino?"

"i-i- iya shika-kun sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu. a-aku benar-benar terpesona saat melihatmu bermain drum, maaf telah mencium pipimu tanpa seizinmu, maaf karna telah membuatmu malu didepan kedua temanmu, maaf kar-" Cup!.. ciuman singkat mendarat tepat di bibir mungil ino sebelum ino menyelesaikan perkataanya.

"aku tidak pernah menyesal akan ciumanmu tu baka, aku tak peduli teman-temanku berkata apa tentang kita, aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu, ciumanmu membuat ku jatuh cinta padamu ino-chan" seru shikamaru yang sontak membuat manic aquamarine milik ino menatap wajah tampan milik shikamaru

"shi- shika-kun.. a-aku juga mencintaimu" seru ino. Shikamaru tersenyum mendengar ungkapan ino. Dengan perlahan shikamaru mendekatkan mukanya hingga tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka dan "cup" untuk kedua kalinya bibir mereka bersentuhan, tapi berbeda dari yang tadi ciuman ini lebih lama dan lebih lembut. "ahh.. shika-kun" desah ino sambil meremas rambut milik shikamaru, awalnya ino ragu tapi perlahan ino mulai membalas ciuman dari shikamaru. Hingga akhirnya terlepas karna keduanya membutuhkan oksigen.

TBC

gimana mina ceritanya? ancurkah?, anehkah?,semoga tidak ya mina, dan semoga kalian menyukainya :) jangan lupa reviewnya mina!


	5. Chapter 5

hallo mina, author muncul lagi nih bawa kelanjutan dari cerita kemarin, hmm seoga kalian suka yah, hmm mungkin next cap author juga bakalan telat update nih gomen mina.. hmm semoga kalian menikmati kelanjutan ceritanya ini..

**Balasan Review :**

akbar123 : siip

Dhekyu : agresif ya? memangnya bagusnya gimana kyu-san? oke

hanazawa kay : dikit ya? gomen, hmm insyaallah next chap author janji full sasunaru deh

Guest : occ apansih? autor gak tau hihi

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya masashi kishimoto

**Summary**: Namikaze naruto ialah mahasiswi kesenian dari universitas terbaik di Tokyo yang sangat mahir bermain Koto yaitu alat musik tradisonal jepang, memiliki rasa dengan teman satu kampusnya, seorang vokalis dari Band The Fact yang bernama Sasuke uciha . bagimana kisah cinta mereka berdua? gomen mina ini fanfic pertamaku mohon comentnya yang baik-baikyah yang bisa memacu aku menjadi lebih baik lagi terimakasih..

**Warn** : sasuxFem!naru, typo, happy read mina! semoga kalian semua senang!

The Day We Fall In Love

By

Liyana Puspita

Sasuke kini tengah mengayuh sepedanya menuju tempat yang ia janjikan dengan seorang wanita yang disukainya. Walaupun hanya sepihak tetapi sasuke yakin akan hatinya. Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang dijanjikan sering kali sasuke senyum sendiri karna saking senangya, karna biasanya wanita ini tak pernah mau bertemu dengannya, melainkan sasuke yang datang sendiri ke tempat dimana ia biasanya mengajar tari kepada murid-muridnya. Ya.. wanita itu seorang guru seni tari di universitas tempat sasuke berkuliah, Sebut saja karin.

"maaf menunggumu lama rin-san" seru pria pemilik mata onyx bermodel rambut melawan gravitasi tersebut.

"tak-apa.. ada keperluan apa kau menyuruhku kesini suke?" jawab karin.

Sasuke lalu menghampiri karin, memegang tanganya, dan memakaikan gelang yang kemarin dibelinya, setelah berhasil memasangkan gelang ditangan karin, sasuke mengusap pelan rambut karin dan lalu mengecup singkat kening gadis itu.

"Tanjobiomedeto! karin-chan" bisik sasuke pelan di telinga gadis itu.

Karin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukuan sasuke (muridnya sendiri) padanya. Tak lama setelah itu, sasuke pergi meninggalkan karin yang masih mematung di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah berguguran. Sasuke meninggalkan karin sambil tersenyum dengan hati yang sangat bahagia karna dapat membuat karin mematung hingga saat ini.

Tanpa sadar kejadian romantic 2 sejoli tersebut telah diamati secara tidak sengaja oleh seseorang wanita pemilik rambut berwarna blonde bermata sapphire tersebut.

Naruto POV

"s-sa-sasuke.. kami-sama kenapa hati ini terasa sesak melihat sasuke mencium kening gadis lain? Kenapa kakiku terasa lemas? Kenapa.. kenapa mata ini tak henti-henti meneteskan air mata? Apa yang harus kulakukan kami-sama? Sepertinya aku-uh hiks.. benar- hiks.. benar- hiks hiks.. meny- menyukainya hiks.."

Normal POV

"s-sa-sasuke.. kami-sama kenapa hati ini terasa sesak melihat sasuke mencium kening gadis lain? Kenapa kakiku terasa lemas? Kenapa.. kenapa mata ini tak henti-henti meneteskan air mata? Apa yang harus kulakukan kami-sama? Sepertinya aku-uh hiks.. benar- hiks.. benar- hiks hiks.. meny- menyukainya hiks.." batin narutodalam hati. manik sapphiresnya tak henti-hentinya menjatuhkan air mata, bibir bawahnya bergetar, kakinya tak sudah tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat badanya. "Brukk!" suara koto yang jatuh terlepas dari lengan gadis tersebut.

New message!

Dari: Teme

"dobe! besok dijam yangsama bawakan aku jus tomat buatanmu lagi, bawa jus itu di tempat yang sama! Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak dobe! Ingat perjanjianya!"

Naruto POV

"sa-sasuke.. bisa-bisanya kau!" ucap naruto ketika melihat pesan dari sasuke sambil menghapus air mata yang ada di pipinya. "Semangat naruto! jangan menangis lagi" seru naruto dalam hati yang kini tengah menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Normal POV

Pagi hari di kampus

"pagi naru-chan! Hey naru-chan, apa kau sedang sakit? Tak biasanya kau membawa minuman sendiri ke kampus?" seru ino.

"tidak i-ini bukan untukku, t-tunggu, hey ino! Sejakapan kau memanggil ku dengan embel-embel chan seperti itu? Apakau sakit? apa kepalamu habis terbentur sesuatu?" Tanya naruto dengan muka sedikit panic.

"ah kau terlallu berlebihan naruto, tidak, aku takapa-apa aku hanya sedang senang hari ini!" jawab ino

"senang? Memangnya apa yang terjadi hingga membuatmu senang?"

"naruto apa kau masih ingat kata-kataku sewaktu pulang dari cafe excelso dulu?"

"memang apa yang kau katakan ino?"

"huh.. kau ini masih muda sudah pelupa.. aku mengatakan padamu bahwa akan membuat shikamaru menyukaiku. Ingat!"

"hmm, ia lalu?"

"kau tau kemarin ia baru saja menyatakan cintanya padaku naruto! Kyaa-aa bertapa senangnya senangnya aku, apa lagi ketika shikamaru menciumku.. sepertinya kami-sama benar-benar menjodohkan kami berdua.."

"oh, jadi kau sekarang berpacaran dengan Nara Shikamaru? Hmm, selamat ya ino! Semoga hubungan kalian bertahan lama" balas naruto dengan nada datar dengan senyuman palsunya

"iya, terimakasih doanya naruto kau memang teman terbaikku.."

"sebaiknya kau kekelas duluan ino aku ada urusan sebentar byee.." seru naruto yang langsung berlari menuju balkon kampus.

Naruto POV

"beruntung sekali kau ino.. kau bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang kau sukai dengan mudahnya, sedangkan aku? Sa-sasuke.. Heh sudahlah ku doakan yang terbaik buat kau ino!"

Normal POV

Sesampainya di balkon kampus

"temeee! Dimana kau! Aku ada kelas..aku tak bisa lama-lama disini! temee! kutinggalkan jus ini dikursi ya! Aku ke kelas dulu!" seru naruto dengan suara lantang.

Di tempat lain tepatnya di ruangan kantor gadis cantik bernama Karin.

"ada apa karin-chan memanggilku?" seru pria pemilik mata berwarna onyx dengan dihiasi senyumanya walau kecil tetapi bisa membuat para fans girlnya pingsan seketika ditempat.

"sasuke sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku tidak bermain-main dalam hubungan cinta! Aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu! Kau itu hanya seorang murid. kau tak pantas menyukai seorang guru sepertiku! Aku kembalikan gelang pemberianmu ini! Maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku sudah mempunya pria ya-"

" beri tahu aku siapa pria itu? Aku tau kau berbohong padaku! selama ini belum pernah melihatmu jalan dengan seorang pria! Katakan padaku!" potong sasuke sebelum karin menyelesaikan pembicaraanya.

"cukup sasuke!" ungkap karin sambil menggebrak meja kantor didalam ruangannya. "aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu. Aku bukan tipe wanita penyuka pria yang usianya lebih muda dariku!"

"terserah padamu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu sebelum kau menemukan pria yang tepat untukmu!" seru sasuke yang lalu pergi dengan perasaan yang hancur mendengar ungkapan dari gadis yang dicintainya tersebut.

Sasuke kini tengah berada di aula kesenian modern, dimana biasanya ia berlatih band bersama teman-temannya, ia sedang memainkan gitar kesayangannya namun tidak seperti biasanya, nada yang dikeluarkan tidak beraturan, sasuke hanya memetik asal senar gitar kesayanganya tersebut sambil mengingat-ingat perkataan karin padanya tadi "jreng-" suara alunan gitar itu terhenti saat seseorang masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"hei TEME! apa kau mengerjaiku hah? Sudah seenaknya menyuruhku membuatkanmu minuman, sekarang kau biarkan minuman yang kubuat itu mendingin disana! Hey Teme! Apa kau mendengarkan perkataanku!" seru naruto dengan suara yang lantang.

Flashback on

Ketika itu naruto baru saja selesai dari mata kuliahnya.

"naruto kau ini kenapa? Sejak tadi dikelas kulihat kau terus melamun, apa ada masalah?" Tanya ino

"entahlah, sepertinya perasaanku sedang tidak enak, aku takut terjadi sesuatu" jawab naruto. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria berambut nanas menghampiri mereka berdua.

"hay ino-chan" sapa shikamaru

"ah shi-shika-kun" jawab ino

"hei ada 2 wanita disini! Tak adil jika hanya menyapa satu orang saja! Mentang-mentang sudah jadian!huh.." seru naruto dengan muka malas.

"cih mendokusai, gomen aku tak bermaksud" balas shikamaru

"hmm baiklah.. aku tak mau menganggu acara kalian berdua aku duluan ya dadah.." seru naruto yang langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"terimakasih Naruto" seru shikamaru dalam hati.

naruto berjalan menuju balkon kampus, dan sesampainya ia disana, ia mendapati minuman yang tadi ia bawa tadi masih ada dikursi itu belum tersentuh seseorang sama sekali, bahkan sedotan yang biasa digunakan, saat ini masih terbungkus rapih dan masih berada diatas minuman tersebut. "TEME!" seru naruto dalam hati.

Flashback off

"Lupa" jawab sasuke singkat yang semakin membuat api dalam diri naruto berkobar makin menjadi. "hah! Hanya itu jawabanmu kau bahkan tak mengucakapkan kata maaf! Kau bena-"

"apa pedulimu! Aku datang atau tidak itu hakku kau tak perlu mengatur urusanku! Kau hanya perlu menuruti perintahku!"potong sasuke dengan suara lantangnya.

"apa kau bilang? Tak perlu mencampuri urusanmu? Hah aku bingung siapa yang seharusnya marah! Terserah padamu! Aku tak peduli!" bentak naruto yang dan lalu meninggalkan orang itu begitu saja ditempat.

Baru saja naruto keluar dari pintu aula tersebut, sasuke dengan cepat menghentikan langkah kaki naruto. "Berhenti mencampuri urusanku dobe! aku tak ingin mempunyai urusan dengan orang sepertimu! Mulai besok kau tak usah menuruti semua perintahku lagi! Ingat itu!" seru sasuke dengan tatapan penuh benci lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan naruto di tempat.

"Tak bisakah kau bersikap lembut padaku sasuke!" balas naruto dengan manic sapphiresnya yang hampir menjatuhkan air mata yang sontak membuat sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan lalu berjalan lagi "gomen-ne" ucap sasuke dalam hati

Naruto masih menangis didepan pintu aula, melihat bayangan sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"naru-chan.. naru-chan! Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya shion yang saat itu melihat naruto terduduk lemas di depan pintu aula kesenian modern.

"aku baik-baik saja shion-chan" jawab naruto sambil mengusap air matanya

"apa kau yakin naru-chan?"

"iya, aku sangat yakin. Sepertinya tadi ada binatang yang masuk kemataku,dan membuat mataku menjadi berair seperti ini hehe"

"hmm, baiklah.. naru-chan apa kau ingin pulang bersamaku?"

"iya tentu, aku juga baru saja ingin pulang"

"baiklah ayo naru-chan biar kubantu kau berdiri"

"arigatou shion-chan" ungkap naruto dengan senyuman yang menghiasi mukanya.

"ne naru-chan"

Sasuke saat ini tengah mengayuh sepedanya menuju perjalanan pulang kerumahnya. mengapa ia memakai sepeda? Karna didalam keluarganya menerapkan konsep kembali ke alam dalam hidup, keluarga uciha tidak ingin membuat kota yang ditempatinya penuh dengan polusi, maka dari itu ayahnya menerapkan konsep kembali ke alam dalam hidup.

belum keluar ia dari gerbang kampus, ia sempat meliahat keatas tepatnya kearah balkon kampus, mendapati minumannya masih tergeletak disana dan sepertinya belum disentuh oleh satu orangpun. Setelah berfikir sekian lama, akhirnya sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke balkon mengambil Jus tomat yang dipesannya tadi.

Keesokan harinya sasuke sengaja datang lebih awal dia berencana membelikan ramencup untuk naruto dan menaruhnya di tempat biasanya naruto menaruh jus tomat untuk dirinya.

Dilain tempat

Naruto sedang berjalan sendirian menuju kelas, ia sempat mampir ke balkon kampus, ia sempat kaget karna minuman yang kemarin ia bawa sudah tidak ada, yang dapati ialah hanya sebuah ramencup yang entah tau siapa yang menaruhnya.

Naruto POV

"sepertinya yang ku taro disini kemarin jus, tapi kenapa bisa berubah menjadi ramen? Hmm mungkin bekas orang, tapi kenapa minumanya sudah tidak ada? Apa mungkin sudah dibuang? Huh tega sekali si teme itu! Masa bodoh, apa peduliku untuknya, orang sombong yang tidak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain!"

Normal POV

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang berada dikursi itu dengan niatan untuk membuang ramencup yang berada di kursi itu, tapi ia megurungkan niatnya saat ramencup yang ia pegang bukan mendingin tapi malah hangat seperti baru dimasak "gomen dobe" isi sebuah lebel yang ditempel di ramencup tersebut langsung membuat naruto blushing dengan mata yang hampir berkaca-kaca. karna saking senangnya naruto langsung mencari dimana sasuke berada. Berlari sampai ia menemukan si pria bermata onyx terebut.

TBC

gimana mina ceritanya? makin anehkah?, makin ganyambungkah, huh maaf ya kalo gak bisa sbagus yang kalian inginkan, oh ia jangan lupa reviewnyaa oke review.. review.. review..! (:


	6. Chapter 6

haii reader setiaku maaf yah aku telat updete lagi nih hehe, hmm di chapter ini kayanya bakalan ada cinta segitiga deh penasaran kan? ayu monggo dibaca jangan semoga reader semua seneng yah sama fanfic buatanku ini.. chapter berikutnya insyaallah author gabakalan telat update deh hehe

**Balasan Review** :

cmina-chan namiuzukage : heartstring itu dramakorea sayang, tapi author gak begitu ngikutin kok hehe follow terus aja ceritanya yah hihi

akbar123 : segini masih kurang panjang belum? gomen kalo kependekan alurnya akbar-san..

hanazawa kay : aminn

kirino sasunarulovers : okay, inih author update..

Guest : oh iyayah haha lupa saya, di chapter ini bakalan dibahas kok..

nurayutjik : athor lanjut sayang :3, oke saran diterima hihi

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya masashi kishimoto

**Summary**: Namikaze naruto ialah mahasiswi kesenian dari universitas terbaik di Tokyo yang sangat mahir bermain Koto yaitu alat musik tradisonal jepang, memiliki rasa dengan teman satu kampusnya, seorang vokalis dari Band The Fact yang bernama Sasuke uciha . bagimana kisah cinta mereka berdua? gomen mina ini fanfic pertamaku mohon comentnya yang baik-baikyah yang bisa memacu aku menjadi lebih baik lagi terimakasih..

**Warn** : sasuxFem!naruxsai, typo, happy read mina! semoga kalian semua senang!

The Day We Fall In Love

By

Liyana Puspita

Naruto berlari melewati koridor kampus terus berlari untuk menemui sasuke. "sasuke kau dimana? Haduhh" seru naruto dalam hati. Saking letihnya mencari sasuke, naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak, beristirahat ditaman . sambil menghela nafas naruto yang sedaritadi berlari mencari sasuke duduk di kursi taman, menyelonjorkan kakinya sambil menatap langit. "kami-sama berilah aku kekuatan lebih untuk menghadapi, aku menyukai pria ini entah sejak kapan pastinya yang pasti aku selallu merasa nyaman dan hangat saat berada di dekatnya. Kami-sama ku mohon jika pria ini bukan pria terbaik untukku tolong buatlah fikiran ku agar berhenti memikirkanya, buatlah hatiku berhenti berdetak kencang saat di dekatnya, buatlah perasaan suka ini menghilang dari dalam diriku. Aku tahu kau selallu memberikan apapun yang terbaik pada hambanya." Seru naruto dalam hati

"dobe" panggil sasuke yang saat ini sedang jalan mendekatinya.

"bahkan dalam saat-saat seperti ini aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya" batin naruto dalam hati sambil menutup mata.

"dobe" panggil sasuke yang kedua kalinya sontak membuat gadis pemilik mata sapphire yang sedang menutup matanya itu mebuka matanya.

"sa-sasuke"

"Hn, sedang apa kau disini?"  
"aku dari tadi men-" "huh tak mungkin aku bilang pada dia kalau dari tadi aku mencarinya" batin naruto dalam hati.

"men apa?"jawab sasuke

"men- menunggu seseorang, ahaha sudahlah abaikan saja oh ia hmm, terimakasih ramencupnya hihi" seru naruto sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

"Hn, oh ia soal perjanjian kau masih berhutang 2minggu padaku, kau tetap harus melanjutkanya"

"oh iyaa, janji tetaplah janji baiklah, hmm teme ngomong-ngomong kapan kita mulai belajar seni tradisional? Teman-teman yang lain sudah memulainya dari seminggu yang lalu tau, Memangnya seberapa buruk nilaimu sih? Sampai baa-chan menyuruhmu mengikuti pelajaran tambahan?"

"Hn, terserahmu saja!"

"huh dasar teme, ku kira sifatmu sudah berubah ternyata sama saja" seru naruto sambil merucutkan bibirnya membuat semua orang yang sedang melihatnya pasti akn gemas.

"dobe aku harus pulang, kalau kau ingin membicarakan masalah seni tradisional, hubungi saja aku."

"huh, baiklah.. jaa-ne"

"hn"

Saat sasuke ingin menuju keluar kampus, dengan tidak sengaja sepasang mata onyxnya melihat kejadian yang membuat hatinya seakan tersayat oleh pisau. Yah sasuke melihat Karin sedang berciuman dengan suigetsu yang notabenenya ialah kakak kelas sasuke saat duduk di bangku smp, saat itu dia masik duduk di kelas 2SMP dan suigetsu di kelas 3SMA memang perbedaan umur diantara mereka lumayan berbeda jauh, dia juga mengenal baik suigetsu.

Sasuke POV

Aku berjaln menghampiri 2 insan yang sedang bermesaraan dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran , dengan langkah gontai dan tangan mengepal aku menghampiri mereka, Karin yang menyadari kehadiranku terlebih dahulu langsung melepaskan ciumanya dan berdiri didepan suigetsu dengan tujuan melindungi orang yang dikasihinya tesebut. "Ada urusan apa kau kesini?" serunya padaku dengan tatapan sinis dan tangannya yang direntangkan seakan mengatakan jika ingin melukai suigetsu lewati dulu mayatku. Aku tersenyum miris melihat Karin yang sebegitu protektifnya menjaga kekasih barunya.

"minggir kau!" seruku padanya sambil mendorong pelan badanya ke samping. Suigetsu yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Dari matanya aku bisa mengetahui di sedang bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Selama beberapa detik kami saling bertatap muka mata kami saling bertemu, Karin yang melihat hanya bisa menggit jari, dia takut terjadi hal yang diinginkan pada kekasihnya. "Selamat Sui kau mendapatkanya, jaga dia baik-baik, aku percayakan dia padamu, jangan sampai membuatnya menangis! Jika sampai terjadi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bisa menghirup oksigen lagi di dunia ini!" seruku padanya dengan disenyum kecil menghiasi mukaku.

"hmm, aku pasti akan menjaganya, kau tenang saja suke, aku sudah menyukainya sejak duduk di bangku SMA dulu" balasnya padaku. Karin yang mendengar ucapan suigetsu hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona mera yang menghiasi pipinya.

"hn, baiklah jaga dia baik-baik"

"pasti!"

Normal POV

Sasuke pulang dengan hati yang masih sakit karna kejadia tadi. Sasuke mangayuh sepadanya menuju kediamannya. Sesampai dikediamanya sasuke menaruh sepedanya di garasi dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur ukuran king size yang berada dikamanya, sasuke merasa tindakan yang diambilnya benar, dia harus merelakan Karin, lagi pula sui orang yang baik, tegas, dan bijak. Jadi menurutnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Sasuke memutuskan mandi untuk menjernihkan pikiranya. Sehabis mandi sasuke yang baru saja berencana untuk pergi kea lam mimpi seketika buyar ketika mendaati pesan di handphonenya

New Massage!

Dari : dobe

Teme aku sudah memutuskan bagaimana kalau kita mulai belajar hari ini? Aku sudah mempersiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan kita pelajari. Kita bertemu jam 4 sore nanti di taman kota okee teme!

For : dobe

Hn!

New Massage!

Dari : dobe

Ku anggap itu ia, ingat jangan sampai terlambat! Jaa-ne..

Naruto POV

"Dasar teme selallu seperti itu, aku heran kenapa keluarga uciha begitu pelit dalam berbicara seakan-akan bicara itu mahal. Huh sudahlah dari pada aku memikirkan si teme itu mending aku mandi menjernikan pikiranku, lalu bersiap-siap ke taman kota" seruku dalam hati. Aku mengambil handuk dan sikat gigi lalu masuk kekamar mandi, aku berendam cukup lama di bathtub ku dengan wewangian citrus. Selesainya mandi aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lemari mencari baju yang cocok untuk dipakai bertemu sasuke, setelah mendapatkan baju yang pas aku menuju cermin rias yang tidak jauh dari lemariku. Pakaian yang ku kenakan tidak terlalu pendek dan tidak terlallu panjang. Pakaian yang kukenakaan saat ini ialah dress tanpa lengan,10 cm diatas lutut, berwarna cream dengan hiasan bordiran bunga sakura di daerah ujungnya. Make up yang kukenakan juga tidak terlallu berlebihan aku hanya memakaikan bedak tipis dimukaku, dan lipgos berwana soft pink di bibirku. Rambutku yang berwarna pirang panjang ku kuncir kuda keatas dengan ikatan berhiaskan bunga sakura. Setelah merasa cocok dengan penampilanku aku bergegas melangkahkan kakiku keluar menuju tempat yang dijanjikan bersama sasuke tadi, melihat jam yang bertengger ditanganku sudah menunjukan pukul 4.30 sore.

Normal POV

Sesampainya di taman kota

"gawat! Aku terlambat, jangan-jangan si teme sudah pulang haduh bagaimana ini" gerutu naruto dalam hati sambil memukul kepalanya. "Te-teme.. hosh… hosh.. maaf hosh.. hosh.. menunggu hosh.. lama hosh.. hosh" seru naruto sambil menarik nafas ketika sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan.

"Hn, aku juga baru datang" balas sasuke

"syukurlah, hoshh.. baiklah ayo kita mulai"

Beberapa jam telah berlalu sasuke yang dasarnya memang pintar membuat naruto tidak terlallu sulit dalam menjelaskan sejarah tentang seni tradisional. Terkadang sasuke mencuri pandang dengan naruto "manis" batinya dalam hati. Naruto yang menyadari keanehan sasuke sedari tadi senyum sendirian mulai membuka percakapan.

"hey! Apa yang kau lihat" seru naruto sambl menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"hn!"

"itu bukan jawaban teme! Mengapa kau tersenyum sendiri saat melihatku?"

"it-u ak-u.. hey, untuk apa kau berdadan ingat ini bukan kencan!" balas sasuke yang hampir saja salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan naruto.

"aku ti-tidak mengaggap ini kencan tau, aku hanya memakai bedak tipis, lagi pula biasanya aku juga seperti ini saat kekampus huh.. dasar teme menyebalkann!" seru nauto sambil memerucutkan bibirnya.

"hn"

"huh baiklah, teme sepertinya kau sudah mengerti apa yang ku jelaskan, aku bingung sebenarnya kau pintar tapi kenapa bisa si baa-chan melibatkanmu dalam pelajaran tambahan? Apa kertas ujianmu tertukar teme?"

"hn"

"Hya! Itu bukan jawaban teme menyebalkan! Sudahlah aku pulang! Disini hanya membuat emosiku semakin meluap jaa-" seru naruto yang lalu bergegas melangkakan kakinya menuju rumah mengingat sudah larut malam.

Naruto POV

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi menuju rumah, meninggalkan sasuke yang masih terdiam di kursi taman. Sesampainya aku dirumah aku membersihkan diri di kamar lalu turun kebawah berlatih bermain koto bersama tou-sanku. Setelah dirasa latihan cukup aku kembali ke atas menyiapkan buku yang akan dibawa besok dan bergegas untuk tidur. Sebelum tidur aku sempat memikirkan kejadian di taman tadi, aku sadar saat aku menjelaskan proposal tadi sasuke sempat melihat kearahku dan tersenyum sendiri, mengingat kejadian itu membuat wajahku bersemu merah sendiri, apalagi saat mengingat senyuman sasuke, rasanya jantunguku berdetak semakin cepat. Benar-benar senyuman yang sangat langka! Tampan..

Normal POV

Pagi hari yang cerah menerpa kamar naruto membuat gadis manis berambut pirang itu membuka mata kepada dunia memperlihatkan mata sapphire yang indah miliknya. Naruto yang bangun sedikit terlambat hari ini bergegas mandi, saran dan pamit pada tou-san untuk berangkat sekolah. Saat naruto sedang menunggu bus di halte tampak seorang laki-laki memakai jacket kuliat berwarna coklat dan tidak lupa memakai helm sambil mengendarai motor ninja menuju kearahnya. Dan benar saja ketika sampai di depan naruto lelaki misterius itu menghentikan motornya dan melepas helm yang dipakainya.

"siapa pria ini? Mengapa dia menghampiriku" batin naruto dalam hati sambil menengok kanan dan kiri mencari seseorang tetapi hasilnya nihil karna di halte tersebut Cuma ada dia seorang.

"Naru-chan?" tanya pria misterius tersebut.

"maaf anda mengenal saya?" Tanya balik nauto.

"astaga naru-chan, kaun lupa denganku? Padahal aku bau pergi sebentar meninggalkanmu kau jahat sekali, apa kau sudah mendapatkan pengganti ku di kampusmu?"

"t-tu-tunggu sebentar, kau menngalkanku ja-ja-jangan bilang kau s-a-"

"ia naru-chan ini aku bagaimana kabarmu?"

"sai-kun! Kau sudah sampai di Tokyo! Sejak kapan? Pergi sebentar, hey! Yang jahat sebenarnya aku atau kau? Kau meninggalkan ku 5 tahun pergi ke London, aku hampir lupa dengan bentuk wajahmu tau , aaa! Sai-kun aku kangen sekali padamu!" ungkap naruto sambil memeluk sai

"hey kau belum jawab pertanyaanku cantik, ia aku juga kangen padamu naru-chan" jawab sai sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala naruto sontak memebuat pipi naruto bersemu merah.

"kabarku baik sai-kun, kamu sendiri? Apa kamu sudah mendapatkan gadis disana?"

"aku juga, wanita yang mendekatiku banyak, tapi hatiku selalu untukmu kok naru-chan, butuh tumpangan?"

"sejak kapan kau jadi segombal ini sai? Haha berhubung aku juga sudah telat karna berbincang denganmu jadi baiklah."

"ayo naik" seru sai sambil memasang helmnya kembali

"hmm, jang- aaa!" ucapan naruto terpotong saat sai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi yang membuat naruto mau tidak mau memeluk pinggang sai dengan sangat erat.

Sesampainya di Kampus

"terimakasih atas tumpangannya yah sai-kun aku pergi dulu jaa-ne." seru naruto yang lalu pergi meninggalkan sai.

Sai yang masih diparkiran langsung melepas helmnya dan mengejar naruto mengikuti naruto dibelakangny bak seorang ibu dan anaknya.

"hey kenapa kau mengikutiku" Tanya naruto.

"memastikan kau selamat sampai tujuan nona" balas sai dengan dihiasi senyumannya.

"heh.. ada-ada saja kau, memangnya aku anak kecil yang tidak bisa menjaga diri?"

"hm!"

Sesampainya di depan kelas naruto yang ingin berterimakasih kepada sai terkubur dalam-dalam saat didapati bukan sai yang di belakangnya.

"hmm baiklah aku sudah sampai dikelas terimakasih sa-teme?, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya naruto dengan tatapan bingung karna sebelumnya sai tepat dibelakangnya.

"hn!"

"ahhhh! Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya padamu, masabodohlah huh" ungkap naruto yang lalu memasuki kelas diikuti dengan sasuke.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa pria berambut perak dengan masker yang melekat di wajahnya.

"Pagi kakashi sensei!" sapa semua murid kompak.

"oh iya sensei akan memperkenalkan mahasiswa baru pindahan dari luar" seru kakashi yang sonak membuat kelas yang tadinya ricuh menjadi sepi. "silahkan masuk" seru kakashi.

Pria bermata onyx berkulit putih pucat itu mulai melangkahkan memasuki kelas yang sontak membuat mahasiswi wanita yang tadinya diam menjadi ricuh.

"KYAAA! Tampan sekali pria itu!, siapa dia?" "woaa! Tampanya!" "heyy! Kau apa kau sudah punya pacar? Jika belum aku mau aaa!" kira-kira seperti itulah suasana kelas saat ini. Semua mahasiswi wanita berteriak, dan berdecak kagum kecuali satu orang gadis. Ia masih kaget akan apa yang saat ini dilihatnya. "s-sa-"

"ya, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah kakashi

"hai, watashinonamaeha sai de go shokai! Kantan ni nareru.."

"haiii sai-kunn!" seru para gadis (pengecualian naruto) dengan kompak.

"bruk!" suara buku yang dibanting oleh kakashi ke mejanya "harap tenang semua! baik sai silahkan kau duduk di bangku kosong sebelah naruto, gadis berambut pirang itu" perintah kakashi

"hai sensei" jawab sai yang langsung menuju ketempat duduknya.

Selama dalam perjalanan ke tempat duduk, sai disambut teriakan histeris oleh para mahasiswi yang ada. Sesampainya di tempat duduk sai memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada naruto yang membuat para gadis lainya berteriak histeris karna senyumanya. "kyaaa! Sai-kun! Kawaii"

"aku harus bicara 4 mata denganmu nanti!" seru naruto kepada sai yang lagi-lagi dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman oleh sai. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua ada sepasang mata onyx lain yang memandang tidak suka dengan kejadian tersebut.

saat bel selesai matakuliah, naruto dan sai pergi ke balkon kampus, sesampainya disana dia mencari tempat duduk dan mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"bisa jelaskan padaku sekarang sai?" tanya naruto

"hmm, jadi kakakku pindah sementara ke tokyo untuk menyelesaikan urusan bisnisnya, lalu karna kakakku pergi ketokyo lumayan lama aku memutuskan untuk pindah universitas ke sini ternyata kemampuanku dalam bidang musik tidak menyulitkanku untuk dapat masuk universitas ini, begitu" jawab sai panjang lebar

"hmm, jadi kamu sekarang akan berkuliah disni? sepertinya kamu sudah mendapatkan banyak fans girl disini huh.." seru naruto sambil merucutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya didadaya.

"kau cemburu naru-chan? kamu sangat manis sekali kalau sedang seperti ini" jawab sai sambil mencubit pelan kedua pipi naruto

"a-a-aw sakit sai, tidak aku tidak cemburu sai-kun, kita kan sudah lama berteman, mana mungkin aku cemburu dengan pria sepertimu haha.."

"kenapa tidak mungkin?" tanya sai

"a-a-akuu, aku- sudahlah tak perlu dibahas, sai kau mau kuantar keliling kampus?" tawar naruto

"hmm, dengan senang hati"

ketika naruto dan sai ingin menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari area kampus, tangan naruto sudah ditarik duluan oleh seorang pria pemilik rambut bergaya melawan gravitasi.

"hey!"

TBC

iya mina! bagaimana ceritanya? baguskah? anehkah? semoga bisa bikin hati kalian senang ya dengan updatenya fanfic ini.. oh ia makasih banyak ya buat para readers yang udah mau ngefollow dan favorite fanficku hehe oh ia jangan lupa juga ih review! review! review! please hihi :D


	7. Chapter 7

hallo mina! imana chap 7 kemarin? baguskan anehkah? oh iya author muncul lagi nih bawa chap yang gak kalah seru disini pokoknya sasuke mulai menyadari akan rasa cinta pada naruto yang tumbuh dihatinya, Penasaran kan? monggo reviewannya (:

**Balasan Review :**

hanazawa kay : haha iya nih sasu labil hehe

titan-miauw : hihi makasih, oalah bagus.. bagus

akbar123 : okay

nurayutjik : hihi makasih, author lanjut nih..

Nauchi Kirika - chan : iya gapapah kok, pair kenal itu maksudnya apa yah? hehe maklum belum tau banyak tentang dunia fanfic

Axa Alisson Ganger : okay author lanjut..

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya masashi kishimoto

**Summary**: Namikaze naruto ialah mahasiswi kesenian dari universitas terbaik di Tokyo yang sangat mahir bermain Koto yaitu alat musik tradisonal jepang, memiliki rasa dengan teman satu kampusnya, seorang vokalis dari Band The Fact yang bernama Sasuke uciha . bagimana kisah cinta mereka berdua? gomen mina ini fanfic pertamaku mohon comentnya yang baik-baikyah yang bisa memacu aku menjadi lebih baik lagi terimakasih..

**Warn** : sasuxFem!naru, typo, happy read mina! semoga kalian semua senang!

The Day We Fall In Love

By

Liyana Puspita

ketika naruto dan sai ingin menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari area kampus, tiba-tiba tangan naruto ditarik oleh seorang pria pemilik rambut bergaya melawan gravitasi.

"hey! Jangan kasar dengan wanita!" seru sai dengan tampang tidak suka.

"bukan urusanmu!" balas sasuke dengan tampang yang tidak kalah dinginnya.

"sudahlah sai-kun, sudah, kau jalan duluan ya biar ku urus si pantat ayam ini dulu." Seru naruto denansuarasedikit lantang.

"baiklah ku tunggu di taman ya naru-chan" balas sai.

"hai.."

Setelah itu sai meninggalkan sasuke dan naruto yang masih terdiam di lorong kampus.

"ada urusan apa teme? Cepat waktuku tidak banyak!" seru narto dengan muka dingin.

"ingat dobe sampai sekarang kau harus masih mengikuti apa yang ku mau!"

"iya aku tahu, lalu?"

"aku minta kau jauhi pria itu!" balas sasuke dengan tatapan dingin.

"hey! Apa urusanmu! Aku mau dekat dengan sai, itu hakku selama sai tidak berbuat hal yang buruk kepadaku, kau tak berhak mencampuri urusanku dasar teme!" seru naruto yang kesal akan sifat sasuke.

"terserah!" balas sasuke yang langsung pergi meninggalkan naruto.

"huh apa-apaan sih teme ini dasr aneh" grutu naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke POV

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku tidak suka melihat dobe dekat dengan pria lain? Rasanya hati ini seperti—hah sudahlah aku tidak mau ambil pusing masalah ini" grutuku dalam hati, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sepeda kesayangan ku bermaksud untuk pulang kerumah. Sesampainya di parkiran sepeda ku urungkan niatku pergi ke rumah karna mendapatkan pesan dari shika akan jadwal manggung di cafe excleso.

Ku kendarai sepedaku dengan laju lumayan cepat agar sampai cafe tepat waktu sesampainya disana aku langsung bergaanti kostum dan bersiap-siap untuk pertunjukan. Saat pertunjukan dimulai, sorakan penonton menggema di cafe tersebut. Ada penonton yang meneriaki namaku, bahkan teman-temanku yang lain tak lupa dengan embel-embel kun dibelakangnya. Saat aku akan memulai bernyanyi tak sengaja mata onyxku bertemu dengan manic sapphire indah milik seseorang. Selama beberapa menit kami saling pandang tidak mempedulikan suasana yang berada disekitarnya, sampai si gadis pemilik mata sapphire itu terbangun dari lamunannya dan bercengkrama kembali dengan seorang pria yang berada di sampingnya. Entah kenapa hatiku serasa sakit. Peasaan ini sama seperti waktu aku dengan tidak sengaja melihat Karin bermesraan dengan suigetsu. Aku masih saja memandangi sang gadis pemilik mata sapphire itu yang masih bercengkrama dengan teman pria disebelahnya sampai akhirnya lamunanku buyar karna gaara yang menepuk pundakku.

Normal POV

"hay semua" sapa kiba pada para penonton yang hadir

"kyaaaa! KIBA-kunn!" "SASUKE-KUNNN!" "SHIKAMARU-KUN" "GAARA-KUNN!" suara para FG yang memenuhi cafe tersebut.

"Lagu pertama yang kita akan bawakan ialah I Don't Know Why, Siap semuaa?" Tanya kiba

"siaaappp"

Pertunjukan dimulai diawali dengan drum yang dimainkan shika, yang lagsung disusul permainan gitar listrik dan bass dari kiba dan gaara, lalu nyanyian dan gitar acoustic oleh sasuke

_I think about you a lot take care I wanna do and I wish I think about you all the time my life._

_I think about you a lot take care do you wanna do._

_Of course I know your situation backwards too._

_In my eyes.. in my Lips.. I would like to know why you always think I wanna._

_I don't know why.. I don't know why.. I love you baby_

_I don't know why.. I don't know how to put it baby, I don't know how to do_

Sasuke bernyanyi diringi dengan alunan music yang dimainkan personil lainya, tak jarang mata onyx milik sasuke saling pandang dengan gadis pemilik mata sapphire entah kenapa semenjak kejadian di taman kota kemarin, mata sasuke susah untuk mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis pemilik rambut blonde sebahu bermata sapphire tersebut. Dia juga tidak suka saat gadis itu dekat dengan pria lain.

_Rap:_

_Long time no see anything new down your way can you hear this._

_She's not fussed about my news I don't care I'm understand._

_Long time no see anything new down you way can you hear this._

_She's not fussed about my news world you mind look at me boo._

Rap yang di lontarkan shikamaru membuat ino yang sedari tadi diam karna cemburu akan teriakan histeris para FG dari shika, menjadi ikut-ikutan meneriaki histeris sang kekasih. yang sontak membuat shikamaru menyeringai saat mendengarnya "SHIKAA-KUNN!" teriak ino tidak kalah dengan FG lainya

_I think about you a lot take care I wanna do? and I wish, don't be silly she is popular._

_I think about you a lot take care do you wanna do?_

_Everyday I want you in my life all about you ._

_In my eyes.. in my Lips.. I would like to know why you always think I wanna._

_I don't know why.. I don't know why.. I love you baby_

_I don't know why.. I don't know how to put it baby, I don't know how to do._

_Rap:_

_Long time no see anything new down your way can you hear this._

_She's not fussed about my news I don't care I'm understand._

_Long time no see anything new down you way can you hear this._

_She's not fussed about my news world you mind look at me boo._

_In my eyes.. in my Lips.. I would like to know why you always think I wanna._

_You don't know why.. you don't know why.. I brother with you_

_I don't know why.. I don't know why you wanna do me wrong don't tell me goodbye._

_Rap:_

_Long time no see anything new down your way can you hear this._

_She's not fussed about my news I don't care I'm understand._

_Long time no see anything new down you way can you hear this._

_She's not fussed about my news world you mind look at me boo._

_(cnblue_i don't know why)_

Lagu berakhir dengan rap yang dilontarkan oleh shikamaru. Saat pertunjukan selesai penonton yang hadir memberikan standing applause untuk pertunjukan mereka. Setelah memberikan hormat sasuke cs menuruni panggung dan menuju ke ruang tempat istirahat mereka.

Sesampainya di ruang istirahat.

"shika-kun ini kubawakan minum untukmu" seru ino kepada shikamaru yang dihiasi dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya

"ne, arigato ino-chan. Kau manis sekali hari ini apa lagi semburat merah di kedua pipimu. Membuat ku ingin men-"

"hallo semua" seru naruto dan sai kompak memotong gombalan shikamaru yang hampir sukses membuat kekasih hatiya blushing. "loh ino kau disini?" Tanya naruto kepada ino.

"cih Mendokusai" ungkap shikamaru dengan perasaan kesal karna omongannya dipotong.

"i-iya naruto, kau sendiri? Ada keperluan apa kau kemari?" Tanya balik ino pada naruto.

"e-e-eto a-ano.. ak-"

"aku yang menyuruhnya" jawab sasuke memotong perkataan naruto "dobe aku menyuruhmu pergi kesini sendiri! Kenapa juga membawa peliharaanmu?" bisik sasuke ditelinga naruto yang masi terdengar oleh sai yang saat itu berada di samping naruto.

"apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya sai pada semua orang yang berada di ruang istirahat tersebut.

"ya! Kau sang-"

"tidak apa-apa kok sai-kun lagi pula sepertinya urusanku sudah selesai, yakan **UCIHA-SAN!**" seru naruto memotong perkataan sasuke

"terserah!"

"baiklah sai-kun sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, jaa-ne mina!"

"jaa-ne naru-chan" jawab ino, gaara, dan kiba kompak. Sedangkan 2 orang lainnya sedang ber "hn" ria, karna menahan amarah.

Baru saja naruto dan sai pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba sasuke sudah ada disamping naruto.

"loh, teme?, kenapa kau disini? Ada apa lagi?" Tanya naruto pada sasuke

"hn"

"itu bukan jawaban teme!" seru naruto geram karna jawaban sasuke.

"kau lupa? Kau itu guru pebimbing sekaligus pesuruhku!" jawab sasuke datar

"APAA! Pesuruh? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi naru-chan?" Tanya sai kepada naruto dengan raut meka khawatir.

"ahh- ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok sai-kun, emh sebaiknya kita berpisah disini saja ya sai-kun. Besok kita ketemu lagi, jaa-ne" jawab naruto yang langsung menggandeng tangan sasuke berlari menjauhi sai.

Saat dikira jarak sudah lumayan jauh, naruto melepaskan tangan sasuke dan menatap sasuke dengan tatapan dingin.

"apa yang kau katakan tadi hah? Kau tidak sepantasnya berkata seperti itu di depan sai-kun!" seru naruto lantang

"kau terlihat akrab degannya dobe!" ungkap sasuke dingin.

"apa pedulimu?"

"hn" jawab sasuke yang sontak membuat amarah dalam diri naruto semakin membara.

"apa yang kamu mau sekarang!" Tanya naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti kipas ke badannya untuk menghilakan amarah yang dari tadi mencuat di dalam dirinya.

"jauhi dia!"

"maaf, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata seperti itu beberapa jam yang lalu tuan UCIHA! Dan sama seperti seperti aku menolaknya!"

"pria itu tak baik untukmu, kau bahkan baru mengena-"

"aku sudah mengenalnya lebih dulu dari kau, dia teman kecilku, sekaligus cinta pertamaku" mendengar hal itu membuat sasuke mengepalkan kedua tanganya (karna menahan api cemburu mungkin..) "dia sangat peduli kepadaku bahkan melebihi kasih sayang seorang ibu. Dia selallu menjagaku saat aku masih kecil dulu, dia selallu ada untuku melebihi siapapun. Tapi mungkin kami-sama tidak menjodohkan kami berdua karna pada akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkanku, dan kembali disaat benih-benih cinta itu sudah mulai hilang!" jelas naruto panjang lebar hingga tak sadar air mata keluar dari manic sapphire indahnya.

Sasuke POV

Aku mendengar penjelasan naruto panjang lebar, aku juga melihat setetes air bening mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "Oh kami-sama kenapa rasanya aku ingin memeluk gadis ini?, kenapa hati ini sakit melihat gadis ini bersedih?" batinku dalam hati.

Tanpa ku sadari tangan kananku mulai menepuk punggung naruto, membawanya dalam dekapanku, dan membuat tangisan gadis itu pecah dalam pelukanku. Beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu mulai berhenti menangis dan kembali seperti posisi semula, dimana aku dan dia saling berhadapan. Sempat terjadi kesunyian dalam bebrapa menit dan akhirnya aku mengalahkan egoku untuk mulai membuka pembicaraan.

Normal POV

"ku antar pulang" ungkap sasuke

"ah ti-"

"tidak ada alas an untuk menolak" seru sasuke memotong omongan naruto.

Sasuke jalan kembali ke cafe, mengambil sepedanya dan memboncengi naruto di jok belakannya.

"pegangan yang kencang" perintah sasuke.

Naruto yang mengerti perintah sasuke langsung memegang kaos yang dikenakan sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak ambil pusing langsung melajukan sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi yang mau tidak mau naruto yang tadinya hanya memegang kaos yang dikenakan sasuke harus melingkarkan tangganya di pinggang pria tersebut. Sasuke yang menyadarinya hanya menyeringai kecil di sudut bibirnya.

Sesampainya di kediaman Namikaze

"hmm, terimakasih tumpangganya" ungkap naruto dengan muka yang sudah hampir seperti kepiting rebus.

"hn" balas sasuke.

"baiklah, aku masuk jaaa-"

"apa yang kau lakukan hingga selarut ini narutoo! dan ini, siapa lelaki ini naruto?" bentak tou-sannya memotong omongan naruto.

"in-in-I ta- di- di-a in-"

"maaf paman, perkenalkan nama saya uciha sasuke, dan alasan naruto pulang larut malam itu karna tadi dia mengajari pelajaran yang saya tidak mengerti tadi paman" jawab sasuke seraya memberikan hormat kepada minato.

"Uciha? Oh, kau rupanya, memang pelajaran apa yang tak kau mengerti bocah?" Tanya minato

"nilai saya kurang dalam ilmu yang mencangkup seni tradisional paman, dan do- maksudku naruto tidak. Maka dari itu saya minta diajari olehnya."

"hm, begitu rupanya. Lain kali kau boleh main kesini uciha, kau tau ilmu paman dalam seni tradisional tidak bisa dianggap remeh"

"benarkah? Hm, baiklah paman jika begitu. Kapan-kapan saya akan main kesini"

"ehem! Sudah selesai bicaranya? Sepertinya malam semakin larut sebaiknya kau pulang sasuke." Potong naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu saya pulang dulu, paman" pamit sasuke.

"hm, baiklah terimakasih sudah mengantar anak gadisku ini" seru minato yang dibalas anggukan oleh sasuke.

TBC

gimana ceritanya mina? mohon reviewanya ya biar bisa cepet update hehe, hmm di chapter berikutnya perasaan suka sasuke pada naruto akan mulai tumbuh lagin dan lagi. sasuke akan menjadi lebih perhatian sama naruto, tapi sai juga masih menyukai naruto sama seperti dulu, lalu siapa ya yang akan dipilih naruto? hayoo author yakin pasti udah pada tau. hmm tapi pasti kalian penasaran kan dengan perjalanan kisah cinta mereka bertiga? follow terus fanfic ini ya, terimakasih mina semua.. (: dan author juga mengucapkan Selamat Tahun Baru 2014 untuk para readers semua yah hihi


	8. Chapter 8

hai minna maaf nih baru muncu lagi, hmm gimana fanfic chapter kemarin? apa membosankan? oh ia author bawa chapter terbaru loh, monggo reviewnya jika berkenan (: hihi, semoga chater kali ini bisa membuat minna semua puas dengan karyaku yah..

**Balasan Review** :

akbar123 : okay!

hanazawa kay : haha iya nih, biar gantian hehe

Axa Alisson Ganger : okay, iya nih hehe..

Ymd : okay aku lanjut nih semoga gak kecewa ya sama kelanjutan chapnya (:

Yuichi : terimakasih sudah setia menunggu..

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya masashi kishimoto

**Summary**: Namikaze naruto ialah mahasiswi kesenian dari universitas terbaik di Tokyo yang sangat mahir bermain Koto yaitu alat musik tradisonal jepang, memiliki rasa dengan teman satu kampusnya, seorang vokalis dari Band The Fact yang bernama Sasuke uciha . bagimana kisah cinta mereka berdua? gomen mina ini fanfic pertamaku mohon comentnya yang baik-baikyah yang bisa memacu aku menjadi lebih baik lagi terimakasih..

**Warn** : sasuxFem!naru, typo, happy read mina! semoga kalian semua senang!

The Day We Fall In Love

By

Liyana Puspita

Pagi harinya naruto dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di taman kampus membicarakan tentang kegiatan social yang ingin mereka adakan untuk menyenangkan orang-orang yang berada di ro-jin ho-mu mutsumien (panti jompo mutsumien) .

"naru-chan jadi apa yang akan kita rencanakan tentang kegiatan social ini?" Tanya hinata kepada naruto.

"hmmm.. ah, bagaimana kalau kita adakan pertunjukan bakat saja untuk dananya? Jadi hasil dari dana pertunjukan tersebut, kita akan sumbangkan pada panti tersebut, bagaimana?" jawab naruto

"bukan ide yang buruk, tetaoi apa mungkin akan banyak pengunjung yang datang? Setauku tidak banyak orang yang berminat untuk mendengar instumen trdisional yang kita mainkan, kalaupun ada pasti perbandingannya hanya 1:20 atau bahkan lebih buruk!" ino berpendapat

"hmm.. betul juga itu naru, kalau hanya instrument yang kita mainkan saja kurasa hasilnya akan kurang memuaskan" pendapat shion yang dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya minus naruto.

"hmm.. ah! Aku punya ide!" seru naruto sambil menatap ino. Selama beberapa menit mata naruto masih terus menatap ino dengan dihiasi seringai kecil di bibirnya.

"hei naruto jangan menatapku seperti itu!" seru ini yang dibalas seringai oleh naruto.

Setelah lama terjadi perdebatan akhirnya selesai juga musyawarah mereka. Yang pada akhirnya dimenangkan oleh naruto. Selesai berkumpul ino begegas menuju parkiran untuk bertemu shikamaru yang diikuti ketiga temannya. sesampainya ino diparkiran naruto, hinata, dan shion diberikan kode pada ino untuk bersembunyi.

"shika-kun.. maaf membuatmu lama menunggu" ungkap ino setelah bertemu dengan shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan dengan shikamaru.

"emh- shi-shika-kun?"

"ya?" jawab shikamaru

"ma-maukah k-ka membantuku?" Tanya ino

"tentu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ino-chan?" Tanya shikamaru dengan raut muka yang mulai serius.

"i-i-itu a-a-ano a-aku ing-"

"shika maukah kau membantu kami mencari dana untuk kegiatan social?" Tanya naruto memotong pembicaraan ino

"naruto!" seru ino ditambah deathglare dari ino.

"apa? Jika kau yang bicara kapan selasainya ino? Bicara saja lama sekali, aku sudah pegal menunggumu selesai berbicara!"

"gomen"

Flashback on

"hei jangan menatapke seperti itu"

"ahahaha, gomen ino. hei aku punya ide bagaimana kalu kita ajak band The Fact untuk berpartisipasi?" Tanya naruto

"hah? The Fact?" seru ketiganya serempak

"hmm, berhubung disini ada PACAR dari shikamaru, jadi menurutku mungkin tidak terlallu sulit untuk memintanya ikut berpartisipasi, bagaimana?" Tanya neruto dengan sedikit penekanan saat menyinggung status.

"hmm betul juga itu, ino-chan kan sekarang sudah berpacaran dengan shikamaru-kun mungkin tidak akan susah untuk meminta mereka berpartisipasi" ungkap hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh naruto dan shion.

"ta-tapi hey apa hubungannya dengan statusku?" Tanya ino

"tentu saja ada baka, kau kan bisa merayu shikamaru untuk ikut berpartisipasi?, jika shikamaru ikut aku yakin semua juga pasti akan ikut." Jawab naruto yang diikuti anggukan hinata dan shion.

"huh.. ba-ba-baiklah akan ku coba, nanti sehabis rapat ini shikamaru menungguku di parkiran. Kalian semua harus menemani aku ya?" ungkap ino pasrah.

"okay ino-chan!" jawab naruto, hinata, dan shion kompak.

Flashback End

"jadi bagaimana shika? Maukah kau membantu kami ikut berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan social ini?" Tanya naruto

"cih, mendokusai!" jawab shikamaru

"si-shika-kun, katanya kau ingin membantuku?, jadi maukah kau membantu kami? Lagipula dengan kegiatan seperti ini mugkin kita akan lebih lama bersama.." Tanya ino.

"hm, baik nanti akan kubicarakan dengan yang lain dulu."

"baiklah jika begitu, ku tunggu kabar baik darimu shika!" seru naruto.

"hm"

"kalau begitu kami bertiga pulang duluan ya ino-chan, shikamaru-kun jaa-ne" seru hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

Malam hari di kediaman naruto.

"moshi-moshi naruto! Aku mempunyai kabar baiik!"

"ada apa ino?" Tanya naruto.

" mereka menyetujuinya naruto! Mereka akan ikut berpartisipasi membantu kita mencari dana untuk kegiatan social tersebut!" jawab ino

"benarkah! Ahh baguslah kalau begitu, hmm.. ino, bisa aku minta bantuanmu lagi?"

"ada apa naruto?"

"Beri tahu shikamaru besok pagi kita akan berkumpul di ruang pementasan? Kita akan membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut besok."

"hm baiklah, nanti akan ku beritahu."

"baiklah kalau begitu Oyasuminasai ino-chan!"

"oyasumi naru-chan!"

Pagi harinya di ruang pementasan kampus. Naruto dan sasuke datang terlallu pagi ke tempat tersebut, keheningan terjadi beberapa saat dan pada akhirnya sasuke membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu dengan menyinggung pembicaraan kearah sai.

"dobe mana peliharaan mu itu? Tumben dia tidak mngikutimu?" Tanya sasuke.

"bukannya bagus setidaknya aku tidak perlu menjauhi dia Tuan UCIHA terhormat!" Balas naruto dengan tatapan dan suara yang dingin.

"hn, sejak kapan kau mulai bisa bermain koto?" Tanya sasuke lagi yang sedang melihat naruto membetulkan senar kotonya.

"sejak kecil tou-san mendidiku mencintai budaya asli jepang, sebelumnya aku tidak bermain koto. Tapi karna aku lebih berbakat dalam bermain koto jadi tou-san menyuruhku mendalami ilmu tentang koto, dan jadilah aku seperti ini." Jawab naruto panjang lebar yang lagi-lagi dibalas "hn" oleh sasuke.

"bagaimana cara memainkannya?" tanya sasuke untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"cukup mudah, sama saja seperti berman gitar. Ada kunci-kunci tertentu yang harus kamu kuasai"

"hn"

"maaf kami terlambat" ungkap ino,hinata,shion, dan ketiga pria dibelakangnya.

"loh bagaimana kalian bisa terlambat dengan kompak?" Tanya naruto

" ahh itu, tadi kami tidak sengaja bertemu di depan hehe.." jawab kiba sambil menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan shikamaru yang berdiri di belakang ino hanya menguap.

"jadi apa yang bisa kami bantu" Tanya gaara

"jadi begini, kami ingin mengadakan acara pengalangan dana untuk nantinya akan kita sumbangkan pada panti yang sudah kami konfirmasi sebelumnya. Jadi apakah kalian ingin bekerja sama dengan kami?" jelas naruto.

"hmm, kenapa tidak jika itu memang untuk kebaikan, bukan begitu sas?" Tanya gaara pada sasuke.

"hn"

"baiklah berhubung semua sudah setuju, dan konser amal akan diadakan lusa malam, bagaimana jika kita mulai latihan dari sekarang?" Tanya naruto yang kemudian dibalas angukan oleh semua yang hadir minus shikamaru dan sasuke.

Latihan dimulai dengan permainan drum oleh shikamaru, yang disusul oleh permainan Shakuhachi oleh ino. Tak lama kemudian permainan gitar listrik oleh gaara pun mulai terdengar mengiringi kesempurnaan permainan gitar acoustic yang dimainkan oleh sasuke selama beberapa saat yang lalu disusul oleh permainan koto yang dimainkan oleh naruto dan shion. Dan sebagai pelengkap permainan bass oleh kiba yang disusul permainan shamisen yang dimainkan hinata. Mereka semua memainkan alat music yang mereka minkan dengan sangat mahir, instrument yang mereka mainkan ialah instrument dari judul lagu _Are You Ready To Fight._

Latihan berlangsung selama beberapa jam hingga akhirnya selesai.

"akhirnyaaa~ selesai juga huahhh aku laparr! Bagaimana jika kita makan bersama?" Tanya kiba

"hah betul juga, aku juga belum makan dari tadi pagi, bagaimana naru-chan?" Tanya shion kepada naruto

"gomen minna sep-"

"aku pulang duluan!" seru sasuke memotong pembicaraan naruto

"yah sasuke kenapa tidak ikut?" Tanya kiba

"ada keperluan" jawab sasuke yang langsung meninggalkan mereka semua ditempat.

"heish! Dasar teme, baiklah minna jangan bersedih aku akan ikut!" seru naruto yang dibalas senyum oleh semuanya minus shikamaru.

Setelah selesai berunding mereka berjalan beriringan. Shion,hinata,naruto,kiba,dan gaara jalan didepan sedangkan shikamaru dan ino jalan di belakang mereka sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka semua berjalan melewati sasuke yang sedang membuka kunci sepedanya,

"hmm, jadi menu kita kali ini adalah ramen?" Tanya kiba antusias yang dibalas anggukan oleh naruto. "setelah selesai kita tidak langsung pulangkan?" Tanya kiba yang kedua kalinya yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas anggukan oleh mereka. "kita pergi karaoke saja bagaimana?" Tanya kiba untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"hmm bukan ide buruk! Betul kan naru-chan?" Tanya shion yang dibalas anggukan oleh naruto.

Sasuke POV

"Jadi jawabannya bukan pulang? Padahal aku berniat mengantarnya ulang tadi.." seruku dalam hati. Setelah merenung beberapa detik aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka, untuk mengikuti mereka makan bersama.

"loh sas, kamu tidak jadi pulang?" Tanya ino padaku.

"aku berubah pikiran" jawabku padanya.

"yosh! Baiklah, kita akan ke kedai ichiraku sekarang, let's go!" seru kiba pada semuanya.

Selama dalam perjalanan mataku ta henti-hentinya menatap gadis berambut pirang tersebut, hingga akhirnya lamunanku buyar karna tepukan dipundaku oleh shikamaru.

"kau menyukainya?" tanyanya padaku

"hn" jawabku padanya

"cih mendokusai! hn itu berarti ya atau tidak? Kau ini selallu membuat orang bingung." Srunya padaku yang lagi-lai kujawab dengan "hn".

"terserah, tapi kuberi tausatu hal sebaiknya kau mengungkapkan isi hatimu secepatnya sebelum kamu menyesal!" seru shikamaru padaku.

Normal POV

Sesampainya di kedai ramen ichiraku

"selamat makan!" seru semuaya lagi-lagi minus shikamaru dan sasuke.

"slurrrpp.. ahhh! Ramen disini memang benar-benar enak!" seru naruto

"makan dengan pelan-pelan dobe!" printah sasuke.

"aku sudah biiasa makan seperti ini teme!" balas naruto dengan nada ketus

"hn terserah!"

"ah besok kita latihan lagi dijam yang sama ya minna.. kalian bisa kan?" Tanya naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka semua bejalan menuju tempat karaoke terdekat melampiaskan seluruh beban yang berada di pikiran mereka.

"oooo!" teriak mereka semua kecuali shikamaru dan sasuke, mereka berdua lebih memilih duduk sofa yang berada di ruangan ter sebut sambil melihat kelakuan aneh teman-temannya. bahkan shikamarupun sampai tertidur tidak mempedulikan Suasana bising di tempat tersebut. Taklama bernyanyi naruto yang merasa mual karna makan ramen terlallu banyak memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi memuntahkan seluruh isi dalam perutnya agar kembali lega.

"hoekk, uhuk-uhuk" suara naruto dikamar mandi

"sudah kubilang makan dengan perlahan, sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya sasuke sambil menepuk-nepukan tangannya di punggung naruto.

"maaf, terimakasih" jawab naruto pasrah.

"biar ku bantu berdiri!" seru sasuke yang dibalas anggukan oleh naruto. "sebaiknya kau kuantar pulang" usul sasuke

"tidak terimakasih, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab naruto dihiasi dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte untuk pulang ke rumah. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit gontai, badanya serasa lemas. Ketika sampai di halte naruto mendudukan badanya di kursi yang ada di halte tersebut.

"kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya pria pemilik mata onyx padanya.

"sa-sasuke" ungkap naruto dalam hati. "hm, aku tak apa-apa kenapa kau kesini? Sudah ku bilang aku akan pulang sendiri"

"hn"

"hei itu bukan jawaban tem- aduh.."

"apa yang sakit dobe?"

"tidak, aku hanya sedikit mual.. ah itu busnya datang aku pulang duluan teme, jaa-ne" jawab naruto yang lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi menaiki bus. Saat naruto menduduki tempat duduknya, mata naruto melihat sasuke tengah duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya.

"o.." reaksi naruto saat mendapati sasuke yang sudah disebelahnya, sedangkan sasuke sendiri tidak mempedulikan naruto yang kaget, dia tetap menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan stoicnya. Selama di bis keduanya bergantiang saling menatap wajah lawan jenis masing-masing. Terkadang sasuke yang menatap naruto tanpa sepengetahuan naruto, lalu satu menit kemudian naruto yang menatap sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan sasuke. Terus begitu hingga sampailah di halte dekat rumah naruto. Naruto turun dari bis diikuti sasuke dibelakangnya.

Sesampainya di kediaman naruto.

"lagi-lagi kau mengantarku, terimakasih teme, maaf merepotkanmu"

"hn" jawab sasuke, dalam lubuk hati sasuke berkata "aku hanya ngin memastikan kau selamat dobe."tapi karna tingkat egonya yang tinggi, sehingga kata-kata tersebut sangat susah keluar dari mulutnya.

"baiklah aku masuk dulu ya teme jaa-"

"hn"

Pagi hari di kediaman Namikaze

"tou-san aku berangkat dulu" seru naruto yang lalu keluar menuju rumahnya.

saat berjalan menuju halte narutoyang sedang asik-asiknya berjalan ditarik tangannya oleh seorang pria misterius.

"hey lepaskan tanganku! Hey kau siapa? Hey! Aku harus pergi sekarang!" naruto meronta-ronta sedangkan pria misterius tesebut hanya menyeringai dan lalu menyuruhnya menaiki motornya.

"pakai helm ini naru-chan!" perintah pria misterius tersebut yang ternyata ialah sai.

"astaga kukira kau ini siapa sai, kau tau kau itu hampir membuatku jantungan" jawab naruto yang dibalas senyuman oleh sai.

"pegangan yang erat naru-chan, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebentar."

"tapi sai aku ada sedikit uruan di kampus, aku takut telat sampai disana"

"tidak jika aku mengantarmu. pegangan yangkuat!"

"hm" jawab aruto yang langsung memeluk sai dengan erat.

Sasampainya di kampus.

"huh sai, bagaimana ini karnamu aku jadi terlambat"

"hanya terlambat beberapa menit naru-chan.. baiklah aku akan mengantarmu dan menunggumu sampai urusanmu selesai, bagaimana?" Tanya sai pada naruto.

"ku harap itu dapat membantu" seru naruto dengan suara pelan, tapi masih terdengar oleh sai.

Di Ruang Pementasan

"ahh padahal kemarin dia yang suruh datang kesini, tetapi kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum datang?" Tanya kiba frustasi karna lama menunggu naruto.

"shion-chan, apa kamu tau diamana naru-chan?" Tanya hinata dengan nada panic, ia takut trjadi sesuatu dengan naruto.

"aku juga tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang hinata-chan, yang ku tau dia mengirimkan pesan agar kita menunggunya sebentar lagi." Jawab shion

"nah itu dia. Hey naruto kenapa kau terlambat? Dan hey! kenapa kau bisa dengan anak baru ini? Apa kalian baru saja berkencan?" Tanya ino pada naruto yang pada waktu itu berlari sambil berpegangan tangan dengan sai.

"hosh..hosh.. pertamahh.. tamah aku mintah maaf hosh.. karna akuh terlambath beberapa menith, terush alasan kenapah aku terlambath hosh.. ialah dia!" jawab naruto dengan nada yang sedikit rancau karna lelah berlari sambil menunjuk kearah sai. Sedangkan orang yang ditujuk malah menunjukan senyumannya, tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun pada naruto.

"jadi kau jadian dengan anak baru ini?" Tanya kiba pada naruto. Tidak sadarkah kiba dibelakanngya ada seorang pria yang sudah terbakar api cemburu.

Sasuke POV

"jadi kau jadian dengan anak baru ini" Tanya kiba pada naruto. Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu membuat hatiku serasa sakit! Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Emosiku benar-benar sudah memuncak, Bayangkan ini keduakalinya aku kehilangan perempuan yang kusukai. Ku harap jawaban sidobe itu tidak membuat hatiku luka.

"jadian? Hahaha tidak, bukan kiba dia ini temanku, sahabat kecilku, tadi dia menawarkanku berangkat bersama kesini dan kenyataanya aku malah diajak keliling-liling dulu dengannya dan akibatnya aku terlambat datang kesini" jelas naruto panjang lebar pada kiba, yang entah kenapa membuat hatiku lega mendengarnya.

Normal POV

"hmm, begitu.. baiklah ayo kita mulai latihanya mengingat acara akan diadakan besok malam" gaara berpendapat yang dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya. Selama latihan sai hanya melihat di kursi penonton meyaksikan keliahaian naruto cs dan sasuke cs memainkan alat music yang mereka gunakan.

"FANTASTIC!" komentar sai setelah latihan selesai. "wah, instrument yang bagus perpaduan antara music tradisonal jepang dengan music modern.., hmm aku jadi tidak sabar melihat kalian pentas nanti! Aku jamin pasti akan banyak yang datang"

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya gaara kepada sai.

"karna aku akan membantu kalian semua menyebarkan informasi ini kepada mahasisawa disini" jawab sai enteng.

"hmm, baiklah kita akhiri latihan sampai di sini, dan semoga acara pengalangan dana kita dapat terlaksana dengan baik.. sampai ketemu besok jam 8 malam di cafe excleso ya minna" seru naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

TBC

nah bagaimana mina kelanjutan ceritanya? apa berkenan di hati minna semua? maaf ya author mungkin akan terlambat update bulan-bulan ini.. semoga minna semua mau memaafkan author ya, dan semoga kelanjutan fanfic ini bisa diterima dengan baik oleh minna semua. terimakasih (:


	9. Chapter 9

hai minna! maaf banget author telat update sebentar lagi author mau UAS nih jadi lagi sibuk-sibuknya belajar tapi author sempet-sempetin buat update untuk minna semua hihi.. author juga udah perbaikin dan rapihin semua chapter-chapter sebelunmya, akhir kata selamat membaca, dan jangan lupa untuk mereview chap baru ini, favorite juga boleh apa lagi following hihi (:

**Terimakasih untuk :**

Hanazawa kay, titan-miauw, Axa Alisson Ganger, Nurayutjik, Guest, Ymd, yuichi, fildza, dan Ruri Loveciel yang sudah mereview fanfic buatanku, sebagai hadiah aku update dengan chap yang lumayan panjang.. gomen jika kurang memuaskan, jangan lupa review lagi hehe.. akhir kata happy read minna! (:

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya masashi kishimoto

**Summary**: Namikaze naruto ialah mahasiswi kesenian dari universitas terbaik di Tokyo yang sangat mahir bermain Koto yaitu alat musik tradisonal jepang, memiliki rasa dengan teman satu kampusnya, seorang vokalis dari Band The Fact yang bernama Sasuke uciha . bagimana kisah cinta mereka berdua? gomen mina ini fanfic pertamaku mohon comentnya yang baik-baikyah yang bisa memacu aku menjadi lebih baik lagi terimakasih..

**Warn** : sasuxFem!naru, typo, happy read mina! semoga kalian semua senang!

The Day We Fall In Love

By

Liyana Puspita

"naru-chan mau kuantar?" tawar sai kepada naruto

"haha tidak usah repot-repot sai , aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab naruto.

"hmm, bagaimana jika aku memaksa? Ayo cepat naik dan pakai hel-"

"dobe! Kau masih disini?" Tanya sasuke kepada naruto memotong pembicaraan sai.

"teme.. hmm, ia baru saja aku ingin pulang dengan sai, iya kan sai" Tanya naruto yang langsung merangkul sai dengan kasar.

Sai yang masih belum mengerti maksud naruto hanya bisa saling berkontak mata dengan naruto, sedangkan sasuke yang melihat kejadian seperti itu menjadi geram. pasalnya baru kali ini naruto bergelayut manja dengan seorag laki-laki dan kejadian seperti itu harus di saksikan di depan matanya .

Panas? Ya, tentu saja hatinya sangat panas. Marah? Ya, bagaimana tidak marah jika melihat orang yang disukai bergelayut manja dengan pria lain. Sakit hati? Sudah pasti, walaupun dia disebut ice prince dikampusnya, tetap saja dia manusia biasa yang masih mempunyai hati, dan perasaan sakit jika melihat seseorang yang dicintainya tidak menggapnya.

"hn, begitu baiklah aku pulang duluan." Ungkap sasuke yang langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua ditempat.

"baiklah, ayo naruto kita juga harus pulang, ini sudah terlallu sore, tidak baik seorang gadis berkeliaran dikala senja." Perintah sai yang dibalas senyuman oleh naruto.

"ne, sai aku akan pulang tapi tidak bersama denganmu, terimakasih tawarannya sai.."

"tapi tadi kau bilang ingi-"

"aku hanya mencoba menghindarinya sai, aku tidak ingin terlallu dekat dengannya, huh.. baiklah sai sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, melihat cuaca sepertinya juga tidak bersahabat, kau juga harus segera pulang ya sai, jaa-ne" jelas naruto memotong pembicaraan sai.

Sai POV

"aku hanya mencoba menghindarinya sai, aku tidak ingin terlallu dekat dengannya, huh.. baiklah sai sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, melihat cuaca sepertinya juga tidak bersahabat, kau juga harus segera pulang ya sai, jaa-ne" jelas naruto memotong pembicaraanku.

Mendengar penjelasan panjang naruto aku mulai sadar bahwa naruto yang dulu berbeda dengan yang sekarang, ternyata dia sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi. Huh apa aku terlambat datang naruto? Apa masih ada pintu maaf untuk menebus semua kesalahan ku padamu naruto? Apa kau masih bisa membuka hatimu untukku? Apa jika waktu dulu aku tidak ikut anikiku ke London kau akan terus berada disisku naruto? Jujur selama di landon aku tidak pernah mendapatkan penggantimu di hatiku, dan sekarang ketika aku kembali kesini ternyata kau sudah melupakankku dan menyukai laki-laki lain.

Kami-sama apa sebenarnya rencanamu padaku?, Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Mengejar cinta pertamaku atau membantu cinta pertamaku membuka lembaran baru bersama pria yang disukainya? Sungguh hal ini membuatku sangat frustasi disisi lain aku sangat menyayanginya, tapi disisi lain aku tak ingin melihat dia kehilangan senyumannya, huh biarlah aku jalani dulu kisah ini pada saatnya nanti pasti aku akan menemukan jawabannya, bukan begitu kami-sama?"

Normal POV

keesokan harinya

tepat pukul 6 sore mereka semua sudah sampai di cafe yang dijanjikan, mereka sempat latihan beberapa saat, dan sekarang mereka sedang bersiap-siap di ruang ganti masing- masing. Naruto memakai mini dress tidak berlengan, 15cm diatas lutut, berwarna peach, dengan motif bunga sakura di setiap ujungnya menambah kesan elegan dengan rambutnya yang dibiaran tergerai dengan diberi gelombang sedikit dibawah rambutnya, sedangkan untuk make up naruto menyerahkan pada ino yang pada dasarnya bisa berdandan. Ino, shion, dan hinata tak kalah anggun dengan naruto mereka bertiga memakai mini dress non lengan hanya yang membedahan mereka ialah warna dan motifnya. Ino memakai dress berwarna biru dengan motif bunga tulip, shion memakai dress berwarna putih dengan motif bunga lily, sedangkan hinata memakai dress berwarna ungu dengan motif bunga lavender. Untuk make up mereka semua hanya menggunakan bedak tipis, sedikit eyeliner, dan sedikit lipgos, menambah kesan natural diwajah mereka berempat.

Di tempat lain

"hoam.. mendokusai, lama sekali para gadis berdandan, padahal, berdandan ataupun tidak mereka akan sama saj-"

"maaf menunggu lama" seru ino memotong pembicaraan shikamaru

"se-sempurna.." lirih shikamaru pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh ino, sontak membuat ino yang medengar terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukan shikamaru.

"baiklah minna! Ayo kita berdoa dulu sebulum pertunjukan." Seru naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

Setelah selesai berdoa mereka semua jalan berdampingan ke atas panggung. Sesampainya mereka diatas panggung mereka membungkuk dan menyapa para penoton yang telah memnuhi café tersebut.

Lagu pertama yang pertama yang mereka mainkan ialah instrument dari Are you ready to fight. dimulai dengan permainan drum oleh shikamaru, yang dilantkan oleh permainan Shakuhachi oleh ino. Tak lama kemudian permainan gitar listrik oleh gaara pun mulai terdengar mengiringi kesempurnaan permainan gitar acoustic yang dimainkan oleh sasuke selama beberapa saat yang lalu disusul oleh permainan koto yang dimainkan oleh naruto dan shion.

"aaaa! SHIKAMARU-KUN" "GAARA_KUN!KYAA!" "SASUKE-KUN!" "KIBA-KUNN" kira-kira begitulah suara-suara yang terdengar di café saat ini, para fansgirl mereka semua meneriaki idolanya masing-masing . naruto, shion, dan hinata saling bertatapan lalu melanjutkan bermain music lagi meliat reaksi para fansgirl dari band the fact yang terlallu berlebihan seakan ada telepati diantara mereka bertiga

Dan sebagai pelengkap dari instrument tersebut permainan bass oleh kiba yang disusul permainan shamisen yang dimainkan hinata.

Setelah lagu pertama berakhir mereka turun ke bawah panggung dan beristirahat sebentar. Setelah membawakan beberapa lagu akhirnya sampai pada pengujung acara. Seharusnya di acara akhir ini band the fact akan berkolaborasi dengan hinata, tapi berhubung hinata ada urusan mendadak mau tidak mau akan ada suatu perombakan. maka sekarang jadilah naruto yang berkolaborasi dengan the fact, tanpa latihan dan persiapan apapun, mereka naik keatas panggung dan kembali menyapa penonton yang senantiasa menunggu acaranya selesai dari awal hingga akhir.

"masih semangat semuanya!" Tanya kiba kepada para pengunjung yang hadir.

"YAAA!" jawab mereka semua.

"masih semangat semuanya!"

"YAA!"

"baiklah, lagu terakhir yang kami bawakan malam ini ialah LET ME GO " seru sasuke kepada para pengunjung yang datang.

"KYAAA!MULAI.. MULAI..MULAI..!" suara pengunjung yang datang.

Lagu diawali degan suara keyboard yang diamainkan kiba, Yang dilanjutkan oleh nyanyian dari naruto

_Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
_

Lagu semakin hidup ketika shikamaru ikut andil dalam bermain drum, yang lalu disusul gaara bermain gitar.

_The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December  
Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late  
_

_Reff:  
I'm breaking free from these memories (I'm breaking free from this memories)  
Gotta let it go, just let it go (Gotta let it go, just let it go)  
I've said goodbye (I've said goodbye)  
Set it all on fire (Set it all on fire)  
Gotta let it go, just let it go (Gotta let it go, just let it go)_

Naruto menatap sasuke yang saat itu menjadi suara 2 ketika sampai di reff, bertapa terkejutnya dia karna saat di belakang panggung tadi, naruto berkata akan bernayanyi solo dan diingiringi dengan permainan music yang dimainkan oleh band the fact.

Karna melihat naruto yang masih mematung, sasuke mengambil alih nyanyiannya

_Sasuke version:  
You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty,  
Like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be_

_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_

Naruto yang sadar dari lamunannya segera kembali bernyanyi bersama sasuke, membuat suasana panggung semakin panas penuh dengan teriakan para fansgirl dari the fact.

_I'm sorry it's too late (I'm sorry it's too late)  
_

_Reff:  
I'm breaking free from these memories (I'm breaking free from this memories)  
Gotta let it go, just let it go (Gotta let it go, just let it go)  
I've said goodbye (I've said goodbye)  
Set it all on fire (Set it all on fire)  
Gotta let it go, just let it go (Gotta let it go, just let it go)  
_

_Intro: _

_(I let it go) Naruto (and now I know) Sasuke  
(A brand new life) Naruto (is down this road) Sasuke  
(And when it's right,) Naruto (you always know) Sasuke  
(So this time) Naruto (I won't let go) Sasuke  
_

Entah sadar atau tidak saat menyanyikan intro mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan berpegangan tangan seakan menyampaikan pesan bahwa keduanya sama-sama tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain. kejadian itu sontak membuat suasana panggung semakin hidup karna kedua tokoh seakan menghayati lagu yang mereka nyanyikan.

_Naruto version:  
There's only one thing left here to say  
Love's never too late_

_Reff:_

_I've broken free from those memories (I've broken free from those memories)  
I've let it go, I've let it go (I've let it go, I've let it go)  
And two goodbyes led to this new life (And two goodbyes led to this new life)  
Don't let me go, don't let me go (Don't let me go, don't let me go)  
_

_Naruto version:_

_ooooo….ooooo…ooooo  
Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

_Won't let you go, don't let me go_  
_Won't let you go, don't let me go_

Lagu berakhir dengan tepuk tangan para pengunjung yang hadir, dan entah sadar atau tidak sasuke masih merangkul mesra pinggang naruto, saat memberi hormat kepada para penonton yang hadir, sampai akhirnya terlepas saat jalan menuruni tangga ke belakang panggung.

"huh lelah sekali rasanya" seru naruto seraya membantingkan badannya di sofa terdekat.

"kerja bagus naruto, sasuke, kalian benar-benar menghayati lagunya, seperti tidak mau kehilanan satu sama lain, apa jangan-jangan kalian berpacaran?" Tanya ino yang sontak membuat naruto yang sedang asiknya idur-tiduran di sofa terbangun.

"PA-PACARAN! Ma-mana mungkin a-aku suka dengan si teme itu, kau itu a-ada-ada saja ino!" jawab naruto

"hahaha kau itu yang lucu, jika tidak suka, kenapa mukamu memerah seperti itu, haha ka-"

"diammm! Shion! Kau hitung berapa penghasilan yang kita dapatkan, lalu beri tahu aku, aku tidak enak badan, aku harus pulang sekarang!" potong naruto sebelum ino selesai meledeknya.

"okey, istarahat yang cukup ya naru-chan" jawab shion yang dibalas anggukan oleh naruto

"hey ada apa dengan si naruto?" Tanya shikamaru kepada ino.

"sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan, atau kena serangan jantung mungkin" balas ino dengan tampang polosnya.

"hah! Serangan jantung? Memang dia punya riwayat penyakit jantung?"

"astaga shika-kun, kau memang pintar dalam segala hal, tapi tidak dalam percintaan! Huh," seruino yang lalu pergi meninggalkan shikamaru sendirian.

"he-hei tunggu.. apa salahku? Ino.. ino-chan kau marah padaku?"

"hm.."

"kena-"

"naru-chan! Penampilanmu sangat menawan tadi aku sangat menyukainya, mau kuantar pulang?" seru sai memotong pembicaraan shikamaru. "heh.. ternyata naru-chan tidak ada disini, ada yang melihatnya?" Tanya sai pada semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"…"

Hening bebrapa saat..

"ayolah kawan aku hanya beratanya, dia sahabat kecilku wajarkan aku perhatian padanya,ada yang tau?"

"naruto sudah pulang" jawab sasuke singkat dengan tatapan dingin.

"oh begitu" jawab sai dengan tatapan yang tak kalah dingin, "baiklah terimakasih informasinya, aku akan mengejarnya jika ia masih dekat disini, kalian tenang saja naruto akan aman berada di dekatku jaa-" seru sai yangketika ingin pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Saat sai sedang ingin berjalan kearah luar tangan sai ditaik oleh seseorang bermata onyx.

"berhenti mencari naruto!" seru sasuke yang dibalas senyum ejekan oleh sai

"kau pikir kau siapa? Orang yang disukai naruto? Pacar naruto? Kakak naruto? Hah"

"terserah" balas sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan sai yang masih terdiam di tempat dengan senyumannya.

"menarik" lirihnya dalam hati.

Di kediaman Namikaze

Naruto POV

"huh, hampir mati aku disana, bisa gawat aku jika semua orang tau kalau aku suka sama si teme itu, haahh! Fustasi? Ya bagaimana tidak, akhir-akhir ini aku mencoba menjauh dari si pantat ayam berengsek itu, tapi selallu saja ada hal yang membuat kami bertemu. semakin aku ingin melupakannya, semakin kuat rasa cinta yang menyebar dari dalam diriku untuknya. Kami-sama aku tidak sanggup lagi jika disuruh terus-menerus menjauh darinya, bantu aku melupakannya secepat mungkin kami-sama!

Normal POV

Drttt..Drttt…Drttt

"moshi-moshi naru-chan?"

"iya shion-chan? Kau sudah hitung berapa pendapatan kita? Apa banyak?"

"hm, lumayan memuskan naru-chan , semua uangnya sudah ku hitung dan kumasukan ke dalam amplop besok aku tidak bisa ikut kalian ke tempat tersebut, karna ada urusan mendadak, gomenne naru-chan.."

"um tak apa-apa, jadi bagaimana kau akan menyerahkan dana itu pada ku shion-chan?"

"oh, amplop itu sudah ku berikan pada ino-chan, yang katanya nantinya akan diberikan padamu"

"hm, baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih informasinya shion-chan, oyasumi shion-chan"

"oyasumi naru-chan"

Pagi harinya di kediaman Namikaze

Tok..tok..tok

Tok..tok..tok

"ya tunggu sebentar ino- suke?"

"hn?"

"ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya naruto pada sasuke.

" mengantarmu atau menemanimu ke yayasan mutsumien? aku mendapat pesan dari shikamaru, ino mendadak sakit dan ia memberikan ku amplop ini" jawab sasuke

"oh begitu.. baiklah apa boleh buat, ayo kita berangkat."

"hn"

Flashback on

"shika-kun.."

"ada apa ino-chan?"

"aku punya ide menarik, maukah kau mendengarkannya dan membantuku melancarkan aksiku"

"memang kau punya ide apa"

"bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan sasuke dan naruto?"

"bukan ide yang buruk, tetapi bagaimana caranya kita menjodohkan mereka kalau mereka berdua tidak pernah akur?"

"hmm.. ah aku punya rencana, besok aku disuruh kerumah naruto membawakan amplop ini dan mengantarnya menyerahkan pada pihak yayasan, bagaiman jika aku berpura-pura sakit, dan kau bilang pada sasuke untuk menggantikanku menemani naruto? Hmm, bagaimana?"

"mmm, boleh saja tapi aku minta upahnya"

"upah? Begitu saja kau minta upah?, huh memang apa yang kau minta sebagai imbalannya?" Tanya ino yang dibalas seringai oleh shikamaru.

"cukup tutup matamu saja ino-chan, kau nikmati saja apa yang ku minta"

Ino yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud shikamaru perlahan-lahan menutup matanya, setelah sukses menutup matanya ino kembali terkaget-kaget merasakan benda hangat, kenyal, dan manis menyapu bibirnya sontak ino membuka mata dan melihat apa yang dilakukan shikamaru padanya, shikamaru menggit pelan bibir bawah ino meminta izin pada ino untuk masuk menjelajah mulut ino, tanpa aba-aba ino pun dengan senang hati membiarkan lidah shikamaru masuk kedalam meluynya, menjelajah apapun yang ada disana, melai dari gigi, hinga lagit-langit mulutnya.

"Ngghh.. shi..ngghh..shika-kun" desah ino disela-sela ciumannya, yang tanpa sadar makn mengundang birahi shikamaru semakin naik.

Ino mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher shikamaru dan mulai membalas ciuman panas dari shikamaru.

Merka berciuman selama hampir lebih dari 15 menit dan terhenti karna keduanya masih membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. ba-bagaimana? Kau mauh mem- hah.. mem-bantuh ku kan?" Tanya ino dengan susah payah karna kehabisan oksigen saat berciuman dengan shikamaru.

"as you wish my baby.." balas shikamaru dengan seringainya yang lalu melanjutkan ciumannya kembali dengan pujaan hatinya tersebut.

Flashback off

Di yayasan panti jompo mutsumien

Setibanya disana naruto dan susuke langsung menemui pemilik yayasan dan memberikan hak yang sepantasnya mereka berikan. Setelah selesai memberikan dana, sasuke dan naruto diajak berkelilling oleh pemilik yayasan tersebut melihat kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan para lansia yang ada di situ. Naruto dan sasuke juga tidak keneratan menyumbangkan beberapa lagu pada saat diminta bernyanyi oleh para orang tua yang ada. Pada akhirnya naruto dan sasuke sekarang tengah bercengkrama dengan kakek dan nenek, serta pemilik yayasan tersebut.

"aaduhh! Nak jika aku masih muda pasti aku sudah menikah denganmu" seru nenek tua itu kepada sasuke yang dibalas tawa pada naruto

"ahahaha, nenek, kau ini bisa saja" balas naruto

"eh, kau juga manis sekali kau ini, kau tau saat muda dulu aku tak kalah cantik dari kau, haha, saying kita bertemu dizaman yang berbeda nak"

"eum, tak usah bersedih nek, sampai sekarangpun nenek masih terlihat cantik kok, bukan begitu sasuke?" Tanya naruto dengan penekanan saat menyebut nama sasuke.

"hn" jawab sasuke singkat dihiasi dengan senyumannya.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menahan agar mukanya tidak memerah.

"hah naik bagaimana kalau kita minum sake sekali saja ya?" pinta kakek itu kepada naruto dan sasuke

"ya!" "tidak!" jawab naruto dan sasuke berbarengan.

"ya kek, aku mau, baiklah ayo kita minum!" seru naruto dengan semangat membuat semua yang berada disana tersenyum minus sasuke.

"benar-benar dobe" lirihnya dalam hati

Setelah selesai minum dengan orang tua tersebut sasuke pamit dan mengajak naruto keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"Lepaskan! Lepas teme aku bisa jalan sendiri" beitulah reaksi naeruto sekarangsepertinya dia sedang mabuk berat karna dia juga meminum sake yang diberikan kakek itu pada sasuke "huh" keluh naruto yang lalu mendudukan dirinya di anak tangga. Mau tidak mau sasuke juga ikut duduk disamping naruto.

"semuanya gara-gara kau" grutu naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya ditambah lagi muka naruto yang memerahkarna sedang mabuk membuat siapa saja ang meliahatnya pasti gemas.

"apa?" Tanya sasuke.

"teme bodoh!" lirihnya

"apa?" Tanya sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya

"kau sangat bodoh" lirihna kembali

"hei dobe, kau ini bicara apa? Aku tak bisa dengar"

"kau bodohh!" teriak naruto yang lalu jatuh tertidur di pangkuan sasuke.

"heh dobe" ser sasuke sambil megelus helaian pirang yang menutupi mukanya, "manis" batinnya..

Selama beberapa saat sasuke memniarkan naruto tertidur di pangkuanya hingga tak disadari hari sudah mulai gelap, dan mau tidak mau sasuke harus membawa naruto kembali kerumahnya dengan menggedongnya. Selama dalam perjalanan naruto selallu beragumen tidak jelas membuat sasuke geram mabuk ataupun tidak naruto selallu saja berisik.

"teme baka" lirih naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"hn" balas sasuke

"teme, kenapa kau seallu ada mukamu dipikiranku? Kalau kau selallu ada di dalam pikiranku, bagaimana caranya aku bisa melupakanmu baka!" grutu naruto yang terdengar jelas di telinga sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar tingkah polos naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali menggendong naruto di punggungnya.

"kau itu gadis menyebalkan yang sangat berat!" balas sasuke dihiasi senyuman diwajahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah naruto sasuke mengantarkan naruto kedalam kamarnya diiringi dengan omelan minato dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidurnya.

" baiklah paman kalau begitu hari sudah semakin larut sebaiknya saya pamit pulang." pamit sasuke kepada minato.

"oh baiklah, terimakasih sudah mau mengantar anak gadis paman kembali ke rumah dengan selamat."

"sama-sama paman baiklah kalau begitu oyasumi"

"hm.. oyasumi"

TBC


End file.
